


Mr. Sandman, Bring me a Dream

by Once a Bard (bossyluigi)



Category: One Piece
Genre: But at least there's a fun little plot to get there, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, I guess there are spoilers?, I planned the hard-hitting parts first and foremost, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Once again-- it started out small I swear, Should I put a spoiler warning?, We all know I'm fueled on nothing but angst and tears, dream reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossyluigi/pseuds/Once%20a%20Bard
Summary: What can be said about us through our dreams?The Strawhat Pirates travel through an archipelago centered on divination and oneirology (the study of dreams) to learn the culture and the hidden magic that guides them. The intrigue leads each on a path into their own dreams, uncovering secrets, bringing fears to the surface, and unveiling the things best left behind.Will the infamous Strawhats be able to look within themselves and confront the mysteries their dreams weave?This is set between the Thriller Bark and Sabaody arcs.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nico Robin, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Welcome to the Archipelago! Incense, Maps, and a Mysterious College!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhat Pirates face an up-and-coming food shortage after their adventures in Thriller Bark and decide to investigate ar archipelago on the horizon. To their surprise, there's more to this clump of islands than just fishing and farming.

"We're getting low again."

There's an exasperated sigh from the chef. Dealing with the constant food shortage aboard the ship didn't help when he could pick out the suspects causing it. Although it would've been much easier to chastise the individuals attempting to pick the locks open, he decided to keep his resolve and approach things as civilly as possible. 

When feeding a crew such as the Strawhats, it was no surprise that they packed it away quicker than they were able to restock. Something about their never-ending appetites, while it didn't make sense, was impossible to satiate. It took invaluable time seeing as preparation for meals stretched hours in advance, not including the breaks to oblige the call for tea and snacks during the mid-afternoon.

Lunch had only ended an hour ago and preparations for supper took precedence. If his captain was going to wander into the kitchen demanding snacks, he could at least stand to wait a bit longer. Sanji had already anticipated on putting on some tea and whipping together fruit parfait for anyone interested. Patience could be afforded. 

"Sooo... does that mean no snacks?" 

"No, it means we don't have the resources to feed you any time you want." 

He reached for the small notepad he kept on hand. A few pages had already been filled from top to bottom with things that had been depleted, things requested for the next leg of their trip, or the standard fair he made sure to stock up on whenever they hit port. By the time there would be another opportunity for grocery shopping, there was no doubt in his mind that the pages he'd filled would either double upon disembarking or items missing from the list would magically make it onto the ship. Was it a problem? Not at all. The extra funds weren't exactly coming from his pocket. Nami however, the ship's navigator, was particular about funds (except when it came to her expenses). 

"But that's not fair! I'm hungry! Give me something to eat!" 

"As much as I'd  _ love _ to do that, we have to make sure there's enough left to get us to a port. If you want to bother someone about when we’ll stop next, go bother Nami. She’ll know." 

“Fiiiiine.” Luffy picked himself up from his seat at the table, defeatedly moping his way out of the kitchen. It wasn’t the answer he wanted, but it would at least keep him busy for a few hours. Any amount of time to breathe after exposure to the boundless energy of the crew’s captain was worth taking. Even being in the same room with him for more than a few minutes at a time was exhausting. 

Luckily, a familiar wisp of orange crossed his path the moment he’d stepped free of the chef’s domain. 

“Hey, Luffy!” The navigator turned on her heels, meeting her captain’s gaze with a smile and wave. “You’re not annoying Sanji again, are you?” 

Her inquiry was met with a suspicious shake of the head. Try as he might, it was impossible to hide the fact that if he had business in the kitchen, it was likely that the chef’s patience was being tested to some capacity. “All I did was ask for a snack!” 

“Luffy! We just sat down for lunch an hour ago! How are you already hungry?” 

“I dunno… my stomach just started rumbling and the only way I know how to fix it is with a snack.” 

The navigator crossed her arms, leaning against the banister down to the lawn. No matter how many times someone tried to explain it, his overwhelming hunger managed to outweigh his common sense, not that he had much most the time. They were lucky if he was able to find his way around the ship without the smell of food to guide him. 

“You know Sanji gets you a snack at the same time every day, right? I don’t see why you need to beg for anything if he knows how often you get hungry.” She kicked herself off the banister and pushed through to the kitchen, quickly ascending the ladder by the door. Luffy followed closely behind her. 

“Let me guess, he told you that I’d be able to help you out in some way, right?” She spoke loudly with hopes that Sanji might be able to hear her.

Once again, Luffy nodded. 

“Figures.” 

The two crawled up through to the library, but more specifically, the reach Nami’s survey desk. She had caught sight of a smudge along the horizon earlier that morning and thought to track it. Although their log pose was set to track down Fish-Man Island, she wouldn’t be surprised if they managed to stumble across small clusters of islands along the way. 

“If it helps any, I’m pretty sure we’re coming up on something.” 

A telescope had been trained on the horizon hoping that glance was enough to conclude that yes, there was something up ahead. 

“What is it? Is it something cool? I want to see!” 

With a nudge, Luffy wiggled in-between Nami and the telescope to get a look for himself. It would take a few hours to get there, but archipelagic islands dotted the horizon and were peppered with what appeared to be fishing boats along the coast.

“Land ho!!” A burst of energy shot the boy towards the door, but, with quick reflexes, Nami caught hold of his shirt collar, snapping him back to attention at her side. 

“Not so fast! How do we know this spot is safe to dock? Given the wind speed, the direction we’re currently headed, and how many hours of sunlight we have left today, we’d get to those islands right before nightfall. Who knows, maybe those ships aren’t filled with people looking to say hello to a crew of passing pirates.” 

She releases hold on his shirt, and thankfully, he stays put. 

“They were only fishing boats! We don’t need to be scared of a few fishermen! Let’s drop anchor and check it out!” 

Without another word, he nearly tossed himself down from the observation room, crashing into the floor of the dining hall, and then launching himself through the door towards the mainmast.

“Land Ho everyone!” 

From every corner of the ship, the shouts of their captain roused the crew from whatever it was they were doing. The first to respond was the ship’s sniper, precariously perched atop the crow’s nest ensuring their treasured Jolly Roger was fastened properly. The past few days had proved the unpredictability of weather on open waters. While Nami’s ability to predict forecasts was almost spot on, they were never one-hundred percent certain.

A final tug was all that was left before releasing the sniper from his self-appointed duties. 

“Land!? Already!?” He called out, allowing the wind to carry his words.

“Yup! We should be there by nightfall, according to Nami!” 

Usopp quickly scurried down from his lookout to meet with the rest of the crew, now having gathered together from their various corners of the Sunny. “I thought there was still a ways to go before we hit Fish-Man Island.” 

“Well, yeah, that’s true… but it’s an archi- archiplay- archetype-” 

“An archipelago?” The ship’s archeologist, Robin, had been listening in from her spot on one of the ship’s lawn chairs minding her own business for the most part. “So you’re saying we’re coming up on multiple islands?”

“Yup! They’ve also got a ton of fishing boats which means they probably have fresh fish! Fish…. yummy... “ Once again, his stomach let out an ungodly roar. 

“Fishing boats, huh?” Sanji, having only just arrived, produced a cigarette from his breast pocket and promptly lit it. With a deep drag, and a sigh, he joined the others. “Well, perfect timing I guess. Our stock of fish is thinning out anyway. We should be good on produce for one or two more weeks, but it wouldn’t hurt to see if there’s a market of some kind.” 

The smallest of the group, Tony Tony Chopper, having just finished filing some ointments in one of the cabinets, hurried around the bend leading to the Sick Bay. “It wouldn’t hurt to look for some herbs either. We have a good amount of medicine, but it never hurts to be prepared.” 

“I know I’d like to walk around on some solid land that isn’t necessarily crawling with things that want to put us six-feet under… no offense.” The Sunny’s shipwright, Franky, playfully elbowed the ship’s newest crewmate, Brook, in his, quite literally exposed, ribs. 

“None taken, my friend.” 

“Then it’s settled! We’ll make a stop at the archi- archo-” 

“Archipelago?” Robin aided. 

“Yeah! That! The archipelago!”

* * *

Both the daily afternoon tea and snack as well as supper came and went with little to no complaints. Luffy managed to sate the beast known best as his stomach and the rest of the crew worked to find a place for the Sunny. The idea of leaving her in easily accessible places only caused people to panic. What if someone were to nab their money? What if someone were to cause damage to her? What if someone were to take her? The worries were never-ending, which lead to the decision of dropping anchor off the coast for the evening. 

A select few: Robin, Nami, Sanji, and Franky, would scout the island first thing upon arrival. If anyone were to figure out the ins and outs of somewhere new, it would be those four. To Luffy’s displeasure, he would be staying on the ship with everyone else. Besides, with Chopper still looking after Zoro, someone would need to guard the Sunny. While Usopp, Brook, and Luffy weren’t great choices, something told the island-bound crew that there was nothing to worry about. They wouldn’t be gone long anyway. 

“We’re heading out!” 

The four in question, lead by Nami and Robin, had found a secluded area of forest that wasn’t far off from a small, well-lit town. They aimed to head in that direction to get whatever information they could on the archipelago. If everything went smoothly, the others could expect to see them back in a few hours at least. 

“I really have to stay here while you all go out exploring?” Luffy had settled himself along the outer walls of the Sunny. Adventure was one hop away, and he was confined to the ship. “I’m your captain! Shouldn’t the captain get to go too?” 

“If the captain wants food and medicine on his ship, then he’d better stay put until we come back.” Sanji had lit another cigarette, letting the sharp sting of smoke pour from the corners of his mouth. “Once we give the okay, then you can run around and explore all you’d like.” 

“Usopp, Brook,” Nami piped up, making one last pointed remark, “You make sure to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble.” 

The skeleton, towering over those remaining on the ship, raised a boney hand in something akin to a salute. “You can count on us!” 

Usopp promptly followed suit, saluting with his opposite hand first before switching upon noticing his error. “You’ve got it!” 

Even with words of reassurance, there were still enough ‘what-ifs’ that could quickly develop into issues. However, it was too late to reorganize themselves into a fashion that would appease everyone. 

A final wave and sendoff officially began the investigation of the first of the archipelago’s many isles. 

“The plan is to head along the coast and ask around town about the archipelago. Hopefully, they’ll be accommodating. The last thing we want would be to get on their bad side.” 

Nami had taken up leading the group along with Robin. The guys trailed along behind them. 

“It looks like we took the right people for the job.” With a chuckle, Sanji ashed his cigarette. “I’m not sure if I could trust the others to make a good first impression.” 

Without turning to face him, Robin waved off his comment. “Oh, hush. They’re not that bad. I’m sure they would’ve done fine.”

Their walk mainly consisted of the two women talking amongst themselves while Sanji and Franky straggled along behind them, staying uncharacteristically silent, eyes occasionally drifting to the picturesque view before them. Neither would admit to it if someone were to ask.

“Are you boys doing alright back there?” 

The two, without thinking of their trailing gazes, snapped to attention. Luckily neither had been found out. The question had been asked aloud merely out of curiosity, but the two pipe up as if their lives depended on it. 

“We’re fine! Never better!” 

A cock of the brow between the two ladies is all that needs to be said before they break down into a bout of laughter. 

“Maybe it would’ve been a better idea to have brought the others now that I think about it.”

As they continue onwards, the sun moved to disappear beyond the treeline. Only the lights of the coastal town were there to aid them in their journey. They weren’t far off by the time the moon took control of the skies. 

Despite the evening turning quickly to dusk, the town appeared to be active. There was an uncomfortable amount of people roaming the streets, all of whom seemed to be preparing for something. What that something was didn’t seem as suspicious as some might’ve been lead to believe though. Lights along streets were dimmed, incense placed in open windows were lit allowing for the scents of spices, floral notes, and oiled woods to drift freely through the streets. No matter which way one was to turn, there would be a new smell awaiting them. Some were familiar yet others brought new and exciting treats for the senses. It all seemed holistic, even with the varying scents. 

“How curious…” Without skipping a beat, Robin was the first to step out of line, following the curling streams of smoke from house to house. “They might all be different, but they all blend together perfectly.” 

“Visitors!” 

The voice of a young woman called out from one of the homes further up the street. She was knelt beside a small stone path leading to a home of traditional architecture, much like the homes around it. In her hand was a sliver of steel and an uncut piece of flint, sparking both together to light the incense placed along the walkway. 

“We saw your ship earlier in the day and were wondering when you would be stopping by. I thought it might be too late by the time you made it here, but you all proved me wrong.” 

To the Strawhats’ surprise, she got to her feet to dust herself off, glancing behind them as if trying to take a headcount of how many there were. 

“Only the four of you? I would imagine it would take more than four of you to sail a ship.”

The four, confused, exchanged glances. They were expecting them? 

“Well, we didn’t think it appropriate to bring everyone at one time,” Robin spoke up on behalf of the others who still did their best to collect their thoughts and convert them to speech. “They’re back on our ship.” 

“Ah! We appreciate the consideration!” The woman smiled. “I suppose you’ll all be visiting us again come morning?” 

“Perhaps we will. We’re not familiar with this area. It was the closest place we could stop to restock on some things. You wouldn’t happen to know the best place to purchase food, would you?” 

After a moment of silent thought, the woman hurried down the stone path to her home, ushering the four with the hand holding the sliver of steel. “I can’t explain it to you that well, but it’ll be easier to show you on a map.” 

“A map!” It’s slightly louder than she had anticipated, but Nami finally chimed in. “A map of the archipelago would be lovely!” The two ladies disregarded whatever hesitation kept the men planted in place and followed eagerly along behind the young woman. 

To their surprise, the archipelago had been intricately detailed on a map settled atop a wardrobe. While the frame it was encased in looked simple enough, the measurements and cartography were expertly mapped, and each of the many islands noted the most prominent and up-to-date features such as towns, important buildings, and port locations across them.

As expected, Nami’s interest had been piqued. The map itself was unlike anything she had been able to put together. “This is gorgeous.”

“Your ship came in from around here early this evening, so you must’ve come through somewhere over.” The woman indicated the cliff face along the southeasternmost part of the isle. “The town you’re currently in is the fishing village of Myre.” Slowly, she dragged her finger across the map to a larger island to the north of the archipelago. “We call the main island Telmeo. That’s home to the Grand Somnia College and the adjoining dormitories.” 

“I hate to interject,” Robin began, “but there’s a college?” 

“The college has been there for as long as I can remember, possibly earlier. It’s not open to the public registration, but I’ve heard brilliant minds from across the Grand Line have been invited to conduct their research alongside the professors there.” 

Without further delay, she moved her finger to another island. This one was smaller than the previous two by a decent amount. “This here is Market Square. It’s not big enough of an island for large residential spaces but the merchants of the archipelago live there. They also collect, store, buy, and sell produce from villages like ours who specialize in the fish trade while others are more farmland and livestock.” 

Up until they neared the coast, there wasn’t a moment when Nami hadn’t seen a large number of boats. “That would explain the boats we saw along the coast when we came in. Since everything is separated on different islands, everyone travels from place to place to get what they need.” 

“Most of the time, merchants make the journey from Market Square out to the residential islands weekly, but making the journey ourselves from island to island doesn’t take long when the wind’s good.”

“That’s good to hear, wouldn’t you say, Miss Navigator?” A gentle, yet playful nudge caught Nami’s attention as Robin drew her back from exploring the map. “I’m sure the rest of our crew would be interested in exploring the archipelago knowing how easy it is to get around.” 

“Of course! There’s plenty to see and more than enough to read up on over at the College’s library. Actually,” The woman scurried away again, pulling a slip of paper and pencil from one of the desk drawers in the other room. “If you’re planning on going to the College at all on your trip, make sure you look for Dr. Vanderhall. She’s a wonderful woman and a brilliant scientist. I’ll make a note here to let her know that Mae sent you.” A final scribble rounds out the note, which is folded and handed over. 

“Thank you, I suppose we’ll have to give the College a visit now that you’ve suggested it.” Robin tucked the note into her pocket. “We’ll have to run this by our captain, but knowing him, I’m sure a recommendation like this is all it’ll take.” 

Mae couldn’t help but laugh. “I hope you enjoy yourselves regardless of what you choose to do and find all that you need at Market Square. We occasionally have passing ships come through here, but not often enough to support the merchants over there, so if you can, don’t hesitate to stock up on whatever you need. I’m sure there’s plenty.” 

“You’ve been a huge help, Mae.” The three women moved back out to the main street where Franky and Sanji had been anxiously awaiting their return. They had even managed to get a sketched copy of the map, on the flip side of the note to Dr. Vanderhall, just in case. It wasn’t anything as detailed as the one on the wall, but it would aid in getting their bearings should they manage to get lost. “I’m not sure how we could ever repay you.” 

“Checking in on Dr. Vanderhall is enough. I haven’t heard from her in a while, so if you could send her well from me, that would be more than I could ever ask for.” 

With a nod, Robin and Nami expressed their thanks. However, the mention of the doctor being a woman happened to be the only takeaway for a certain chef. A quick stamp of the navigator’s heel into his freshly shined shoes was enough to grind his thought process to a halt. 

With the group back together, all that was left was to reunite with the rest of the crew on the Sunny, and settle down for the night. It wouldn’t do them any use to discuss what they had learned when they returned. Who knew how late it would be? Their best bet would be to wait for the morning. Everyone would be well-rested, well-fed after a hearty breakfast, and ready to discuss a plan of action. If that action included visiting some of the other islands besides Market Square, then so be it. 

“What was that for!?” 

Nami, reclaiming her position as co-guide, worked to keep herself from knocking him upside the head. “You know exactly what that was for!” Her arms crossed her chest as they continued onwards. “I can’t believe you. She was nice enough to give us the name of someone who could show us around and your first thought is to start daydreaming. It really  _ would _ have been better if the others had come.” 

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time the four return to the Sunny. They half expected to see the place a wreck after being unsupervised for so long, but the pleasant sound of snoring from the men’s quarters as well as Chopper’s office put them at ease. The Sunny too seemed to be resting as she rose and fell with the moonlit waves. 

“It looks like we had nothing to worry about at all.” With a gentle chuckle, Franky bid the others goodnight before descending into the bowels of the ship to finish some last-minute adjustments to the Mini Merry on the off chance they were to separate again between islands. No harm in being prepared. 

Sanji, slightly favoring the foot without an indent reminiscent of Nami’s heel, bid both ladies goodnight before disappearing into the kitchen. Breakfast wasn’t going to prepare itself, and there were still a few things he needed to have ready for when he eventually got back up to cook. Sleeping didn’t seem to be in the cards for him. 

“So,” Nami began, taking a seat on the edge of her bed to slip off her shoes. “A college, huh? I wonder what kinds of things they’re studying.” 

“I’d be curious to know more about this Dr. Vanderhall too. Even though Mae spoke her praises, she never did tell us what this woman does. I know these might just be worries for now, but I’d like to be cautious. In the past, knowledge has proved to attract people like moths to a flame. I’d be interested to know what kind of research is important enough to establish an entire archipelago.” 

It isn’t long before silence falls, leaving the two to try and wrap their heads around the blanks surrounding Dr. Vanderhall. It wouldn’t be long until she filled them in herself. 

“Well,” Nami interjected, “There’s no use thinking about it right now. Let’s save all of that for tomorrow, alright?” 

“You’re right. Let’s try to get some sleep while we can. You never know what tomorrow might bring.” 


	2. Drop Anchor!? Let's Head Towards the College!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats take the map they received on the fishing island of Myre and present it at breakfast. Is it worth it to explore Grand Somnia College on Telmeo Island? Information from a passing delivery-man inspires the crew to consider stepping foot on campus. In fact, it might be to their benefit.

The following morning came about as regularly as ever: with a warm sea breeze and the rise and fall of shifting tides. Despite their unfamiliar surroundings, the smell of fresh meats, warm breads, and hot coffee quickly made the Sunny home no matter where she was docked. 

As expected, Sanji was the first to wake to make preparations for breakfast. The late-night journey to Myre had put a damper on his enthusiasm for waking up at dawn, but the possibility of seeing Dr. Vanderhall was more than enough inspiration. 

“A doctor, huh?” Thoughts of who she could be painted pictures of tall women with broad shoulders, mature women of mystery, and beautiful women with brains to match. “I never gave much thought to a doctor, but Eros must have his reasons.” 

“There’s no way fate is hooking you up with a woman we only heard about yesterday.” 

A sudden voice shook the air, causing the chef to nearly spill the batter he had been whisking. To his surprise, the first to arrive, and at an ungodly hour compared to when the crew normally stumbled in, was Franky. He must have overheard on his way in. 

“Oh yeah, and what man has a say in how the gods decide to guide him to love?” 

Franky shrugged, taking a seat against the wall. “I guess none of us have a say in it, no. Thing is, you can’t say that with every person you hope is destined to be your soulmate. It’s not how that works, cause what if your soulmate is someone you’re not interested in.” 

“And what if I didn’t invite you to join in on my private conversation?” 

The shipwright chuckles aloud. “Fair point, but talking out loud like that always welcomes the possibility of someone overhearing.” 

With a sigh, Sanji sets down (or rather loudly places) his bowl. His one exposed brow furrows in frustration, or that what he’d be likely to say since embarrassment wasn’t an emotion he’d ever admit to feeling. “Normally, no one’s up this early so I don’t have anything to worry about. Speaking of which, why the hell are you awake?” 

“Haven’t been sleeping well lately, and when sleep’s out of the question, I make the rounds to make sure Sunny’s alright, which she is.”

Just as before, the door to the kitchen clicked open and another straggler wandered into the kitchen. 

“What’s this about Sunny?” 

Wrapped into a knit blanket was Nami, hair slightly frazzled from a night of what appeared to be restless sleep. For once, Sanji held himself back from commenting the instant Franky shot him a cocked brow and an expectant grin. 

“I was just saying how I didn’t get much sleep last night so I spent the time giving Sunny a once over. Even with all the Coup de Bursts, she’s holding together perfectly.” 

Nami shuffled her way across the room to take a seat on the sofa beside Franky. His words were met with a drawn-out yawn, a few lip smacks, and a half-tired smile. “I’m glad to hear it. And how about him,” she motioned with her head towards Sanji, “what’s his damage this morning?”

“You’re not going to ask me directly?” 

“I’m not quite ready for you yet this morning.” 

In silence, the chef returned to his regularly scheduled breakfast preparation. To his chagrin, the rest of the crew continued to file in, as usual, but much earlier than expected. Similarly, everyone, including those that had stayed behind on the ship the night prior, appeared to be tired, irritable, or groggy. With their moods aside, breakfast was served on time and the meal itself consisted of silence and the clinking of utensils on dishes. 

All eyes, for the most part, were reserved for the plates before them, but occasionally, gazes would shift, catching on whoever sat across the table. They wanted to speak, but there didn’t seem to be a moment deemed appropriate enough to speak up. 

However, in moments like this, Nico Robin happened to excel at taking up the mantle of maturity. 

“So Luffy,” she began, “We weren’t able to check in last night when we made it back, but we were able to learn a little bit about this archipelago.” 

She had caught him between mouthfuls of sausages and gulps of hot soup, but once he managed to get it all down, an all-too-familiar smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“Did you find out anything cool!?” 

“As a matter of fact, we found out a few things that we thought would interest you.” 

From her pocket, she pulled out the letter Mae had written along with the map of the archipelago. Upon unfolding it, the crew, apart from Nami, bunched together to get a better look at the map. 

“While our original plan is still to restock our food supply, there might be a bit of time to explore some of the other islands.” She points to one of the smaller islands. “This is where we were told to go for food. It’s called Market Square and functions as this archipelago’s merchant hub. The other island of interest is this one right here.” 

Robin points to one of the larger islands featuring a hurriedly sketched campus. “The Grand Somnia College on Telmeo Island is apparently a place we’ve been instructed to visit. The woman we met last night told us that if we wanted to see the college, we should ask for a Dr. Vandehall and that she would give us a tour.” 

Without missing a beat, Luffy scoffed, reaching for another sausage before stuffing his cheeks. “Wah wood ‘ee wan’ t’ go t’ some s’cool anyway?” 

“I don’t think it’s the same kind of school you’re thinking of. It’s a college of research, which means they’re studying something specific, and if the name of the school is anything to go by, I think it might have something to do with dreams.”

The crews’ ears, including Brook despite the fact that he didn’t have any, perk. 

“I don’t know about any of you, but ever since leaving Thriller Bark, it’s been getting increasingly more difficult to sleep soundly. I’m not sure what kind of research they’re doing, but it doesn’t hurt to check it out. Who knows, they might have some suggestions for us.” 

Nami settled back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I think it’s a good idea to check it out. I’d like to have at least one decent night’s sleep before getting to Fish-Man Island.” 

“I second that.” Franky raises one of his hands without hesitation. “I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night. How are any of us going to make it anywhere when we’re all running low on cola-- metaphorically speaking.” 

The others seemed invested in the idea as well save for Chopper who had taken breakfast back to the infirmary for Zoro, just in case. However, the decision ultimately came down to the captain. 

“It comes down to you Luffy. If you’d like to, we have a name and someplace new to explore.”

All eyes, apart from Brook’s lack thereof, found their way to the captain who sat cross-legged in his chair, plate surprisingly clear for the meantime and actually considering the proposition. Coincidentally, he too had been having difficulties during the night. Of course, he could run on empty if he wanted to, but there was something strange about his inability to rest at all, not just at night. 

“Yeah… food comas haven’t felt the same since… y’know, sure. If you can get us our sleep back, then I trust you, Robin!” The boy reaches for his mug, toasting it to the archeologist before downing its contents. “Let’s go explore that college!”

“Aye aye, captain!” 

* * *

Sometime around the early afternoon, the Sunny came to dock at Telmeo, home of the Grand Somnia College. At a glance, the island itself looked like a standard port town: home along the docks, a few taverns for travelers, and some buildings designated for distributing the produce from Market Square. That is, until turning your attention towards the horizon. 

Deeper inland sat a towering mammoth of a building. Its architecture seemed to be that of an old abandoned naval fort, reworked to suit the growing population that worked within. Looming parapets, while intimidating, were relatively intact. A few spots had crumbled due to weathering over the years, but apart from that, the building still stood. 

“My my… that’s quite a building if I’ve ever seen one.” Brook wandered his way off the ship, taking in the surroundings but keeping his sights on the college. “Miss Robin, did this Mae woman tell you anything more about this island in particular apart from that fortress?”

“Unfortunately, no. All she said was to ask for Dr. Vanderhall. If you have any questions, she’s the one.”

“Then I will have to pick her brain once we meet her-- not literally, but-- you know.” 

One by one, the remaining crew members make their way offboard. Including one very tired-looking and bandaged swordsman and one equally tired but anxious reindeer. 

“There he is!” The loud booming voice of the crew’s cyborg alerts the rest to Zoro’s arrival. “We weren’t sure when you’d be back on your feet. Glad to see you’re feeling better.” 

With the nod of his head and a light wince at the chance in volume, Zoro joined the others. “I listened in to what you all were talking about and it’s the same for me. Chopper can tell you, we’ve been having some really tough nights lately as well.” 

The reindeer nods as well. “I know you’d rather us stay behind and watch the Sunny, but I’m worried. Sleep problems aren’t contagious, yet we all have similar issues. I’d like to talk to some of the doctors at the college… see if there’s anything I can learn to help you all with this, just in case it’s a long-term thing.” 

“And you Zoro…?” Luffy, who had been leading the charge, turned back to his first mate. “Are you alright to come with us?”

“He really should be resting…” Chopper hurried along after Zoro, but he looked well enough to be on his feet. “...but he insisted that he come too.” 

“I’ll be fine.”

Without another word, Luffy continued on towards the college. 

The buildings leading up to the fortress itself look similar to the ones in Myre: stone walkways decorated with bottles of incense left burning throughout the night. Lamps and hanging lanterns are strung across doorways and down the main promenade. Once night falls, chances are this street will alight and smell just as unique as the fishing island. 

That would be a sight for later. For now, the long winding road from the docks would take them at least an hour to make it to the college proper, taking occasional breaks for Zoro at Chopper’s request. Zoro continued to insist that he was alright but took the break regardless. 

On the third or so break, the sights of the inner courtyard of the college started to come into view. Sundown would be right around the corner by the time they made it, so chances were, exploring the college would more than likely be reserved for the morning. However, just as they readied to continue onwards, a wagon caught the crew’s eye cresting the hill up ahead. 

“Are you headed to the college!?” The voice was that of an older man. His wagon appeared to be empty and he was headed back towards the port. 

“Yup!” Luffy didn’t miss a beat in replying, jumping up from his seat on the side of the road. “We’re looking for someone that works there!!” 

“Well, it’s rare that people come this way to visit!” The man slowed his wagon down to a halt before the Strawhats. “You’re all fresh, young faces. I don’t think I’ve seen any of you around here before-- I think I’d remember a bunch as colorful as yourselves.” 

“You don’t have any food on that cart, do you?” The captain found the wagon itself more interesting than the man pulling it, but the crew’s navigator was quick to shut his stomach up. 

“Actually, we were just taking a break. One of our own was injured a while back and we’re trying to make sure he’s alright. You wouldn’t know how much further we have to go, do you?” 

“I left a little over twenty or so minutes ago. You don’t have much longer… Actually, It’s not a problem, but if you’d like, I can give your friend a ride in the wagon. I’m in no hurry to get anywhere.” 

“Absolutely not,” Zoro spoke up almost immediately. “I don’t know how many times I have to say this, but I’m fine. You keep insisting on stopping, but I never asked.” 

The reindeer scurries to his side, resting his hooves lightly on his bandaged arm. “But Zoro…” 

“Zoro…” Despite his outburst earlier, Luffy was now completely serious. “It’s just to the front gate… then you can get out and walk.” 

He’s silent for a moment, but Zoro begrudgingly gets into the cart. The moment he settles in, that all-to-familiar grin tugs at Luffy’s lips. “Sorry about him, old guy! He takes some getting used to.” 

The older man looks from Luffy to Zoro before bursting out laughing. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand kids these days.” With ease, he lifts the handle and turns the wagon back around. “Where are you all from? If this is your first time here then it must mean you’re passing through.” 

“We’re the Str--!” The navigator’s hand was quick to slap across Luffy’s mouth. 

“We’re stragglers! Basically just exploring wherever the wind takes us and here we are!” 

“Ah yes, what I wouldn’t give to be young again, adventuring on the high seas and exploring new places.” Thankfully, the man had been too focused on maneuvering the cart to pay attention to anything happening behind him. “I can tell you one thing if you’ve been brought here, it’s more than likely by fate.” 

“Fate?” Usopp poked out from behind Sanji. “Are you saying there’s a reason why we’re here? Fate isn’t… it’s not a thing, right? It’s kind of strange to chalk coincidence up to stuff like fate.” 

“I don’t know about you, young man, but a lot of the people here believe in the power of destiny. As a matter of fact, we’re inclined to believe that it exists because of where we’re located. This archipelago sits on a point where the dream world and the living world intertwine. That’s what the college is currently studying: the power of dreams.” 

“And what do dreams have to do with fate.” 

“A good question! Are you familiar with dream interpretation or the idea that your dreams carry messages? Sometimes people might say it’s your body’s way of dealing with pressing thoughts and issues in your life.” Most of the Strawhats nod. “The college believes that the dreams here are the strongest and most vivid, so they’re studying the nature of dreams and what they mean.” 

“Interesting…” Robin speaks up, “If dreams are abstract and different for everyone, what purpose would they have to study them if they’re ever-changing?” 

“Another great question! I don’t know the specifics since I only work to make deliveries, but I do know there’s a library where they categorize the dreams they’ve studied. Everyone across the archipelago has recorded their dreams to aid the college’s research and a few travelers, like yourselves, offered their dreams for analysis as well.” 

“It’s that easy?” 

“Of course! There’s another island in the archipelago, cleverly named the Dream Isle, where they record dreams in real-time. If you ask, they’ll probably tell you all about what your dreams mean.” 

“Oh cool!” There was no trace of Luffy’s previous serious demeanor as he bounded forward to walk beside the older man. “You mean, they’ll tell our fortunes or something like that with our dreams!?

The man breaks out into another fit of laughter. “Sure, something like that. It might be something interesting to do while you’re here, and I know it’ll definitely help with the college’s research.” 

Robin smiles, sidling upon the man’s other side. “We’ll look into it while we’re here! Thank you so much!” 

“It’s not a problem. It’s rare to have travelers stop by, especially young people like yourselves.” He leads the group through the front gate and towards a large gilded door that looked much newer than the walls to either side. “You also remind me quite a bit of myself when I was younger, so I’ll tell you something I wish I had heard at your age.” He lowers the handles for Zoro to get out of the wagon. “There’s a lot to see in this world and not a lot of time to see it, so don’t regret dreaming big!” 

As far as the Strawhats knew, that’s the way they had been approaching things, Luffy especially. It wouldn’t be difficult to live life with those things in mind if there weren’t so many dangers out there to cut them down. However, in those rare moments of calm, there would be no regrets. 

“You can count on that old man!” Luffy shot him another grin. “Cause one day I’ll be King of the Pirates!” 

A sudden silence fell over the group. 

Had the man heard? Did he understand what it was the boy said? Could he put the pieces together and uncover their deviously criminal history? Would he even know who they were if he did? 

Instead, he tossed his head back, clutching at his stomach the moment a hearty laugh overtook him. “King of the Pirates! That’s some dream you’ve got there, boy!” It wasn’t a laugh that implied ill-will, it was amusing to him. “Well, I wouldn’t know anything about doing something like that, but if that’s where your heart takes you, then be careful. There’s a lot of people out there with the same dream and gumption that you have.” 

He looks from Strawhat to Strawhat. “You’d do well to watch out for this one, alright? Don’t want him to get into too much trouble.” 

“Believe me,” Started Sanji, “It’s far too late for that now.” 

“Well then, I won’t keep you from your grand quest. It’s been a pleasure getting to meet you, but I should be heading back before it gets too dark.” With a wave, the man turned his cart once more and began to head out. “I wish you all luck in your travels! May they be worth your while!” 

And with that, the Strawhats were on their own again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, the outline I did to keep these chapters in check is way out of whack. Each supposed 'chapter' is turning out to be 2-3 chapters in itself, which means a lot more content. Hopefully, there will be some longer chapters coming up because I plan to stuff them with as much content as I can, so don't worry! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support so far! I'm really excited about this project and look forward to telling this story! Enjoy!


	3. The Mysterious Doctor of Dreams, Dr. Johanna Vanderhall Appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawhats finally arrive at the Grand Somnia College. With its winding staircases, multiple wings, and mysterious research, the Strawhats find themselves wrapped up in the college's allure. Not only that, Dr. Johanna Vanderhall takes an interest in the Strawhat's unique situation.

The Strawhats face the overwhelming architecture of the college, staring into the gilded doors before them. With Golden Hour tinting the sky, there was no doubt that those at the college would be settling down for supper. Having visitors show up at such an unconventional hour wasn’t what the crew had intended. There was no heading back to the Sunny right now unless they wanted to walk another hour in the opposite direction.

Luffy was the first to step up to the door, giving it a decent push, half expecting it to stay closed. However, the doors parted with a deafening whine, opening to a vast entryway. The tiled floor had been kept in decent shape and elicited a pleasant clacking sound as the crew’s shoes tread across it. 

Benches had been set up to face one another in the center of the room, but other than that, the place was relatively empty. 

“Hello!? Anyone home!?” The boy wandered in, shouting as loud as his voice could go. Even if he had whispered, his voice would’ve carried, rebounding off the corridors that shot off in different directions and up the staircase to the upper levels. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s home…” 

“Why don’t you try speaking with your inside voice?” Sanji knocked Luffy lightly on the back of his head. “Do you really think busting in here and screaming is going to get us anywhere?”

“Well, I don’t see anyone. They’ve got to be hiding around here somewhere…” 

“Pardon me, but might I be able to help you?” A gentle voice called from the top of the staircase. To their surprise, it belonged to a young boy. He carried a large stack of papers with one arm and a carrier of small vials with his other hand. 

While Sanji and Luffy continued to swat at each other, Robin stepped forward with Mae’s map and letter in hand. “We’re sorry if we’re interrupting anything, but we were sent here to see Dr. Vanderhall.” 

“Miss Johanna?” 

“Is that her name? Dr. Johanna Vanderhall?” 

“Yes… are all of you here to see Miss Johanna?” The boy stepped down a few stairs to get a better look at the group. “Is it an emergency?” 

Robin shook her head, “Not an emergency, no. We’ve just come from Myre. A woman named Mae told us to ask for Dr. Vanderhall if we decided to stop by. She said that’s all we’d need to say and you’d understand.” 

The boy stands silent for a moment before his eyes grow wide and a smile tugs at his lips. “You ran into my sister?” 

The Strawhats exchange glances, but Robin smiles in return. “Was that your sister? She was kind enough to draw us a map of the archipelago and even signed her name on the back.” 

“That sounds like Mae! Uh-- here, wait one second!” 

With a quick turn, the boy hurried back up the stairs, the sounds of his sandals echoed down the hall as he ran. 

“Some help he was…” Usopp chided, shaking his head in disappointment, “He’s probably going around telling everyone that we’re intruders or something.” 

“We’ll know in a moment if he did or not…” The cook took a seat on one of the benches. His sights remain trained on the top of the stairs. If anyone were to come running, he’d be ready. Something told him there wouldn’t be much to worry about, though. How often would a college full of intellectuals feel threatened? 

The crew goes silent, listening for any sign of commotion from upstairs. They’re met with the boy’s familiar footsteps as well as a pair of heels. 

“According to Miles, there are visitors here to see me that I was unaware of.” The voice is firm, commanding, and intimidating to match the icy stare of the individual now descending the stairs. 

Nami piped up, stepping forward, “Are you Dr. Johanna Vanderhall?” 

The individual nods, “I am she.” 

“We were told to come and see you if we had a moment.” Robin unfolded the map she had gotten from Mae. “We’re just passing through and thought some sightseeing would be a nice change of pace.” 

“Sightseeing?” The doctor’s brows furrow. “I’m surprised young people like yourselves would be interested in a place like this. It’s not entertaining unless you’re interested in the science of the unbelievable.” 

Glances were exchanged amongst the Strawhats. Science was designed to be believable, that’s what made it science, right? It was something that could easily be explained with proof. If it was unexplainable, then why continue researching? Those in town were convinced there was merit in these studies. Hopefully seeing it first hand would change that uncertainty. 

“Sightseeing was the original plan for coming out this way, but once we heard of the nature of your studies-- we absolutely had to come. You don’t mind if we talk a bit, do you?” 

The doctor blinked, bewildered, but only for a moment. Her mouth slowly curled into something of a welcoming smile. The iciness of her previous demeanor was only momentary. “Well, luckily for you, we’re just about ready to break for dinner. You’re welcome to join us and stay for the evening. We can talk as long as you’d like something to eat.” 

It was as if she had spoken the magic word. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper nearly launched themselves up the stairs after the doctor at the mention of food but were quickly restrained. 

Dr. Vanderhall was quick with a laugh. “I’ll make sure there are places set for you all when you come upstairs. Miles--” she turned to the boy at her heels, “--would you show these lovely people to dormitories. There should be some vacant rooms available to stay in. I hope you don’t mind sleeping with a roommate. Our dormitories here sleep two per, which would leave one of you on their own. You’ll be able to arrange yourselves as you feel appropriate.” 

The doctor turns to head back up the stairs. “When you’re all settled in, Miles will come and get you for dinner. It should be ready soon. Make sure you don’t miss anything.” 

With a pat on the head, she ushered Miles down to the Strawhats. What they didn’t notice before was how petite the boy actually was. He stood as tall as Luffy’s chest, which was relatively small compared to the others that towered over him. Even still, he seemed like a decent enough kid. 

“The dormitories are over here. They’re really close so don’t worry about walking too far.” He smiles, motioning with his head towards one of the side hallways. 

As the Strawhats follow behind, Miles leads them across what feels like a courtyard or a garden of some kind. Each of the bushes are impeccably trimmed and look soft to the touch, like clouds, but still prick when running your fingertips across them-- they would know since Luffy tried. 

He loudly proclaimed upon seeing them that they were little green clouds and proceeded to jump into them. Miles tried valiantly to stop him, but it was too late. The deed was done and the shrubs had been ruined. A small whimper and a plea to not do anything like that again was all Miles could muster before ushering them along once more. 

The dormitory building stood around the same height as the main building they had come from and was connected on one of the upper floors. 

“This is the E wing. I’ll take you up to the second-floor rooms since it’s easy to get to the dining hall that way… and some of you are super eager to get something to eat.” 

The three from before band together, laughing amongst themselves at the thought of food again. It had been a while since they last had a meal, so it made sense that they would be hungry, even if the others weren’t as vocal about it. 

Miles continues onward, leading them up a flight of stairs to a long hallway littered with doors to various rooms. Some of them looked decorated, which meant they were more than likely occupied, while others were left barren. For a place so large, the number of doors that were bare of any kind of decor or nameplate was… odd. 

“Miles, could I ask you something?” Nami stepped back, examining one of the decorated doors at her side. “How many students do you have attending the college? Do you know?” 

He takes a moment to think, clearly struggling to calculate or even guesstimate, but at last, he nods to himself. “We don’t have a lot of students here. Most of the residents of the dormitory are the professors and doctors that work and conduct research here. I think the actual number of students is in the twenties.” 

“Twenties?” 

“Yeah, there are around twenty-something actual students that are enrolled here. The rest are professors, scientists, and doctors that conduct their own research using the college’s resources and library. Plus, people are always coming and going so rooms fill up and empty out all the time. It’s not uncommon.” 

After rounding another corner, the group arrived at a cluster of unmarked rooms. 

“Here we are. I’ll leave it up to you to pair up. One person will be on their own, so I can help find--” 

“I’ll do it.” He had barely finished speaking when Zoro cut in. “I’ll sleep out here.” 

“In the hallway?” The little reindeer tugged on the swordsman pant-leg. “Are you sure? You’re still recovering. It would be better for you to sleep in a bed.” 

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” His swords were settled on the ground where he too sat down to settle himself. “Go on and figure yourselves out. I’ll be here when you’re ready to go.” 

As per usual, the women partnered up without much trouble. They bunked together on the Sunny, so it made sense they would pair up again. The men, on the other hand, had a bit of a harder time figuring out their sleeping arrangements. Since Zoro wasn’t to be included in any sleeping arrangements, Sanji ended up pairing off with Chopper (who was still interested in keeping an eye on the first mate). Usopp and Luffy picked one of the other rooms which left Brook and Franky to squeeze together in the less-than-spacious beds. It wouldn’t be that big of a problem so long as they slept in general. However, being in a new place didn’t guarantee a decent night’s sleep. Bringing up their previous ailments would be among the first brought up for Dr. Vanderhall to diagnose if she could. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the Strawhats to meet up with Zoro and Miles again in the hallway and head over to the dining hall. 

* * *

To their surprise, the dining hall looked like that of a standard college. 

Long wooden tables and equally long benches lined the edges of the room. A number of individuals populated these tables, far less than what was originally expected but still a decent number. Each had a plate of food before them. Those who weren’t clinking their silverware against plates and bowls were merrily conversing with those around them. The entire atmosphere was more lively than what one might anticipate after a long day’s work. 

A familiar face approached them from one of the populated tables. It was the doctor. 

“You’re right on time! The food’s just come out. Fix yourself a plate and come have a seat with me. We can talk once you’ve eaten.” 

And with that, the three most likely suspects charged off like racehorses to pile their plates high with all manner of foods. Talking with Dr. Vanderhall didn’t seem to be on their to-do list, but the others casually headed off to fix themselves something to eat. 

The environment once all seated felt familiar like they were eating on the Sunny on any normal night. With the food as filling as it was, the drink as warm as it was, and the company as accommodating as the college had been so far, there really wasn’t anything to fear. They were among friends. 

“Now I have to ask before I let you all ask your own questions-- I still haven’t a clue who you all are let alone how you managed to run into Mae on Myre Island and convince her to send you to me. I’m not under the impression that you’re enemies, but it strikes me as incredibly odd.” 

The captain, as per usual, piped up, mouth still full of food, “We’re P--” 

“Passing through!” Once again, Nami spoke up in his place. “We’re passing through! We’ve been floating around letting the wind carry us to our next destination!” She extended a hand to the doctor. “Nami, navigator-- a pleasure to meet you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine. And the one in the hat-- you are?” 

“--’ohkey ‘ee ‘oofy!’ Was all he managed to get out through the slice of meat between his teeth. 

“Monkey D. Luffy.” Corrected Robin. “Nico Robin, archeologist.” 

“An interesting group of individuals you have here. I can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone like you all, especially walking through the front door of the college. Now, what have you to ask of me? I’m assuming you have a few questions about me or the college or the studies we conduct here. I’ll admit, travelers tend to come here with burning inquiries. I’ll do my best to answer them.” 

“I have a question.” Brook casually lifted his hand from the end of the table. “Oh! Brook, musician-- deceased--” 

“If it’s about what we all know it’s about, then it’s best you just can it.” The crew’s sniper elbowed the skeleton in his side before addressing the doctor with a wave of his own. “And I’m Usopp! Don’t mind him, the skull’s empty.” 

“The living dead? Color me intrigued.” Next, she turned to Chopper seated diagonally from her who had begun to wave his hand around as well. “Yes?” 

“Um… you’re a doctor, right?” 

“I am, and you are--?” 

“Tony Tony Chopper, doctor!” 

Her features soften, “Dr. Tony Tony Chopper then?” 

Within seconds, the apples of the reindeer's cheeks just about heat to a boiling point. He buries his face in his little hooves and just about melts in his seat. “Oh shut up! Don’t think I’ll like you just because you’re trying to flatter me! Just call me Chopper, you big dummy!”

“Then Chopper it is. Was there something else you wanted to ask me?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah! We met an old man on the way here who said something about the college’s research on dreams and studying the meaning of dreams. I was wondering… actually, we were all wondering if you did any research on sleep itself and what may or may not make it harder to sleep peacefully.” 

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you the same thing,” Franky called out from the end of the table as well. “See, we all started having a tough time getting sleep the last week or so and we don’t have any idea why. I just sorta-- happened.” 

“To all of you? At the same time?” 

“You guessed it.”

Dr. Vandehall’s brows furrowed. It wasn’t something she was familiar with, especially when it occurred simultaneously amongst nine different people. It certainly was something unique-- unique people with a unique situation. That alone was enough to spark her curiosity. 

“If you’re asking for my professional opinion right off the top of my head, I’m afraid I won’t be able to help in the way you’d like. However, I have a few ideas of things to try that might either help or help me to understand what’s going on.” She rested her elbows on the table, leaning in towards the Strawhats. “You’re already staying in the dormitories for the night. Why don’t you all let me know tomorrow how you fair tonight? That’ll at least give me an idea if this is an issue with where it is you’re sleeping.” 

Sanji shook his head, at last joining the conversation. “I hate to interrupt, but we’ve been sleeping on that ship for a while. If it were the ship, don’t you think we’d have had trouble sleeping months ago?”

“You never know. This is more to eliminate any and all stimuli that might influence sleep. You must not run scientific tests often.” 

“Not even sure he could if you asked him.” Chimed in the swordsman. 

“She didn’t ask you, mosshead.” 

“Just stating a fact.” 

“A fact!?” 

Robin sighed. Getting the conversation back on track with this bunch was next to impossible, but she turned back to the doctor with a pleasant smile. “That sounds like a great first step. Anything we can cross off the list as a possible cause gets us one step closer to solving the problem. Should we all meet with you in the morning? A few of us were interested in heading to Market Square to restock some supplies that we’re in desperate need of.” 

“As efficient as that would be, I don’t want to keep you from accomplishing what you came here to do. I don’t think your sleeping arrangements on your ship are the cause of this, so if everyone is in agreement in the morning, whoever is around is welcome to come and discuss what our next steps should be. I-- hope you’re not opposed to my interest in your case. I’m making it out to sound like you’re all some sort of research experiment. It’s completely understandable if you feel this is invasive.” 

The navigator shook her head, “Of course not! You’re the only one that can really help us out. In fact, if you can figure this out for us, you’re welcome to whatever information you uncover. I mean, if you think it’s worth keeping.” 

The excitement couldn’t be more evident in the doctor’s expression. With something as worthwhile as this case was, it was highly unlikely that it would spontaneously appear on the college’s doorstep awaiting a diagnosis. If there was no such thing as fate, then how would you begin to describe this? 

“Any new knowledge about the mystery of sleep is worth keeping! You have no idea how much you’ll be helping our studies.” Dr. Vanderhall leaned forward, taking Nami’s hands in their own, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I’ll have to think of a proper way to repay you.” 

“If you could figure out what’s wrong with us and tell us how to fix it, that’s all the payment we need!” The cyborg called out from off down the table. The conversation, while concentrated, couldn’t go unheard by the rest of the crew. 

The doctor nodded. He was right, the main cause of concern was their inability to sleep, after all. It only made sense to see to it that they were cured of whatever ailments plagued them. 

“If that’s the case, then I’d suggest trying to get as good a night’s sleep as you’re able.” Dr. Vanderhall rose from her seat, taking her dishes and silverware along with her. “If there is anything you need to make yourself comfortable, don’t hesitate to let Miles know. If you can’t find MIles, don’t be afraid to reach out and ask. The people here will be more than happy to help.” They address the table with a smile and a good-night before disappearing into what was assumed to be the kitchen. 

“Well, that was nice!” Chopper hopped up onto his seat and desperately reached for the pile of sweet buns in the center of the table. “I sure hope we can figure out what’s going on.” His attempts at grabbing a bun are rewarded with a little help from Robin as an arm rises from the table to push the plate closer. 

The rest of the crew seemed to agree. This was something beyond medicine as far as they could tell. If there was something else going on here, the people at this college would be their best bet at finding what that something was. For now, having as restful a sleep as they could was their main priority, and with rooms as nice as the ones in the dormitories, that didn’t seem like much of a problem. 

With dinner finished, the college, which was already quiet to begin with, grew silent sleep. There were no doubt a few scientists, doctors, and professors that stayed up to work, but wherever they were, they made no sound. A few muffled voices from some of the occupied dorm rooms soon quieted down as heads hit pillows. 

The Strawhats were no exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really get a schedule together for releasing these chapters, but I'm coming up on some deadlines for a bunch of different things, and hopping between them all makes it tough to sit down and write our full chapters in one go. I'm enjoying the time where I can sit down, unencumbered by life, and just write these. I won't lie, it really warms my heart to see people interested in this story and where it's going to go. I know I keep talking up future chapters, but I really mean it. The whole purpose of this is to explore those chapters and highlight each of the Strawhats. With every new chapter, we get closer and I'm hype!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your continued support! It means a lot <3


	4. The Crew Splits! The College, The Town, and Market Square!

As expected, the night was spent as uncomfortably as any other night aboard the Sunny. That was all it took to eliminate the location as a possible cause for the disturbances. It also left for a difficult morning as, one by one, the Strawhats awoke tired and irritable. Miles seemed to be the only relatively friendly face as they filed down the hall, following the smell of food. Hopefully, a meal as comforting as the one the night before would be enough to wake them. 

Dr. Vanderhall was the last to arrive at the table. They carried what appeared to be a journal and made notes on each crewmate’s physical state, more specifically the look in their eyes and their complexion, as well as their response to a few questions directed towards how they felt. If there were right answers to the questions, they would have all failed without a doubt. 

However, their answers provided the doctor with enough information to get started on narrowing down things to try. They were working on a strict schedule that Luffy had demanded despite the doctor’s insistence that they stay until whatever ailments they suffered from were cured. 

“In the meantime,” they began, rising from the dining table, “You’re welcome to explore this island and the others in the archipelago until I’m able to narrow a few things down. I understand you needed to restock things for your ship?” 

“Yeah…” Sanji plucked a cigarette from its box in his pocket before lighting it up, much to the discomfort of the other scientists, doctors, and professors at the tables surrounding them. “Although I’m not sure it makes sense for all of us to go together.” His eyes narrow in on the doctor with a bit of a twinkle. “I don’t mind staying behind while the others take care of it-- y’know, in case you need assistance with--” 

Without hesitation, their sniper spoke up, cutting the chef off mid-sentence. “That’s real nice of you Sanji, but if anyone’s going to restock food, it should be you.” 

“I don’t mind going with you, Sanji!” The cyborg chimed in, patting the blonde on the back with a bit more force than he probably should have. “Looks like the three of us will handle the grocery shopping!”   
Chopper perked up, raising his hand to get everyone’s attention. “Then I’ll stay behind to help out Dr. Vanderhall if that’s okay. I’d like to know if there’s anything I can do to help?”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to find something you can help out with.” The doctor smiled. 

By the end of the meal, the crew had split up into three groups since they were headed in that direction regardless. 

The grocery team, consisting of Sanji, Usopp, and Franky, would head over to Market Square and pick up whatever Sunny needed to push them onwards. 

The college team, consisting of Chopper, Robin, and Brook, all elected to stay behind to explore the college’s research and lend their aid to Dr. Vanderhall should they need it. 

And lastly, the town team, consisting of Nami, Luffy, and Zoro, would investigate the town surrounding the college and hopefully find that old man from before. There were still a few questions about the archipelago that needed answers and he seemed like the one to provide them.   
  
The plan was to meet back the following morning. By then, there would hopefully be a clear-cut plan of what to do next surrounding their predicament. And, with that, everyone went their separate ways. 

* * *

“I could’ve just written someone a shopping list...” 

The chef had been brooding on the bottommost step leading to the lawn while Franky set a course for Market Square. It wasn’t any more than a few hours off in the distance. In fact, they could see it from aboard the Sunny the moment they set sail. 

“And miss out on spending the day with us?” Franky turned back, addressing the slumped figure of the chef as he knocked his head against the railing. “I don’t see why anyone would pass that up, right Usopp?” He called over to the sniper. He had perched himself atop Sunny’s figurehead much like the captain had multiple times before. 

“I could give you a few reasons why...” 

“Not the kind of backup I was looking for.” He turned the ship’s steering wheel, readjusting their course slightly. “Come on guys, what’s wrong with being partnered up for a grocery run, hm? It’s not like it’s some kind of punishment.” 

“Good luck convincing him of that…” Usopp called back towards the shipwright, collapsing onto his back and motioning towards the cook. “Doing anything without a beautiful woman to gawk at is a punishment.”

“It is!” The call of the blonde from off down the stairs cut through the silence of ocean waves and creaking boards. Within seconds he had jumped to his feet and crossed the helm. “Just the thought of your greasy fingers getting all over the produce is making my head spin!” 

Franky rolled his eyes, “We’ll wash our hands if it’ll make you feel better--” 

“You should be washing your hands regardless… but that’s not what I’m talking about.” 

“Don’t worry.” Usopp waved his hand dismissively from his spot atop Sunny’s figurehead. “We’ll get what we need and get out. It’d be rude of us to keep you from all the uninterested ladies back at the college.”

“You don’t know that!” He turns to Franky, desperately looking for a sign that someone was on his side. Unfortunately, the cyborg had slipped on his sunglasses and kept his gaze on the horizon. 

With no backup from his traveling companions, all he could do was storm back to the kitchen in an embarrassing fit and await their arrival at Market Square. It was shaping up to be a rather calm trip without quips about the trip being nothing more than a ‘sausage-fest’. 

It was yet to be decided how their errands would go, but they’d cross that bridge when they got to it. 

* * *

The town group had followed the grocery crew down to the docks to see them off but headed off in the other direction once the ship set off. 

“Isn’t this something!” Nami proclaimed, “It’s just like the old days! The three of us, wandering around town, looking for something to do.” 

“You’re right! That seems like forever ago!” Luffy bounded forward, spinning on his heels with a laugh. 

The three of them, despite being joined by countless others since they first came together, still valued their time as a trio. Whether or not they would admit it was something else entirely. 

“Look, I’m all for sitting around and reminiscing, but what are we supposed to be doing again?” Zoro, who had barely been paying attention during breakfast, had been sidetracked the entire walk to town as well. While he was physically there following the motions of being involved, he was still working through the pain that shot through him whenever his mind wandered back to Thriller Bark. As much as he wanted to continue on as if nothing was wrong, Chopper might have been right. Staying back and resting would have definitely made walking back to town much easier. 

Nami sighed loud enough for the swordsman to hear, “If you had been paying attention, you’d know that we’re looking for that old man from before. I have a few things I’d like to ask about the history of the archipelago. Whether or not you listen in or ask questions of your own is up to you. Just promise me that you--” She’s quick to grab Luffy’s collar, pulling him back. “Don’t get into any trouble and you--” She whips around, laying a forceful finger into the center of the swordsman’s chest. “Don’t get yourself lost.” 

A resounding, and defensive “I won’t!” did little to reassure her of anything, but it was better than silence. 

“Good! I don’t want to babysit the two of you, but I will if I have to.” 

While everyone in the crew could get into some degree of trouble, getting partnered up with the two that always found themselves in the thick of it didn’t put her at ease. They were extremely capable when it came to fighting, but when it came down to something as simple as civil conversation, she wasn’t entirely sure they’d be able to get anything done. 

That just meant she’d have to put in a bit more effort to keep the three of them on track. It would be tough, but it wasn’t impossible. 

And with that, they carried on into town. 

* * *

The college group was the first to truly get started, seeing as they didn’t have to walk back to the ship or into town. They were already prepped and ready to go the minute the other two groups stepped out. 

“I hope it isn’t too much to ask, but what do you plan on doing with what you wrote down during breakfast?” Nico Robin, always the analyst, couldn’t help but get right to the punch the moment she was able to. 

The doctor, luckily, was more than comfortable being transparent about anything and everything she would want to know. “Well, since this is the first case of insomnia that’s spread throughout an entire crew and isn’t linked to location and stimuli like the rocking of waves or the differences in a louder environment like a ship compared to the silence of a castle, I’m going to have to look at cases that are similar to yours as best as I can.” 

“They do that in the medical field too with illnesses!” Chopper grinned. “At least, that’s what I do if it’s something I haven’t seen before.” 

“Very astute, Doctor.” The doctor grinned in return. “It’s the same idea. We have an entire library full of individual cases of dreams, issues with sleep and sleep-related illnesses, and so on and so forth. There’s a lot we haven’t uncovered yet, but that’s why we’re constantly researching and studying what we have. We’ve come a long way, but we can always go further. Actually, if you’d like, I can show you our library if you’d like to explore on your own.” 

Brook, having only been half-listening, craned his neck towards the doctor. “You’re not worried about us looking through your research?”

“Worried? About you all? You’re here to get assistance and a restful night’s sleep. Why would you all think of causing trouble and ruining your chances of finally sleeping through the night? It’d be ridiculous to sabotage that, wouldn’t you think?” The doctor cocked their brow and drew a playful smile across their lips. 

The skeleton nodded in agreement. “Seeing as you’re the only one who seems capable of figuring out our predicament, it would be pretty stupid of us.” 

“I knew you’d agree.” 

Johanna ushered the three along through the halls of the college. A few professors, scientists, and medical personnel stopped in their tracks to get a look at the strange trio parading along but quickly went back to work the moment they passed. 

Rooms with no clear purpose lined each hall they turned down until a set of double doors labeled ‘Research’ stood before them. 

“Here we are.” They pushed one of the doors open, motioning for the other to follow. On the other side was a labyrinth of bookshelves filled from top to bottom in books. Some included files, others were hardbound, but all of them were filled with dream studies. “A lot of these are blank and waiting to be filled, but most of them are completed and organized accordingly by case.”

Robin’s eyes were alight the moment they all stepped inside. Research as far as the eye could see was a dream come true. It might not have been historical, but recorded accounts of sleep studies and dream analyses were as exciting as waking up to presents on Christmas. “I wasn’t expecting there to be this much!” 

“We’ve been at this for a little while if it wasn’t obvious enough.” The doctor laughed. 

Chopper was also quick to scurry along, eyes shimmering with awe at the expanse of knowledge laid out for him to explore. 

“You’re welcome to read anything and everything so long as you’re careful to put it back where it belongs. Everything’s labeled and organized already so it shouldn’t be too difficult. You’re also welcome to ask me any questions you might have, but you knew this already.”

“Thank you. I’m not even sure where to start with all of this.” The archaeologist scanned the room, trying to discern where to start. It would more than likely take most of the day to get through enough to satisfy her and she had no place to be. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the early afternoon, the Sunny had traversed to the neighboring isle of Market Square. 

It wasn’t difficult docking. Most of the boats were nothing more than small dinghies designed for small trips or vessels geared towards larger deliveries. They paled in comparison to Sunny’s size and build. 

What also provided a bit of a shock was how small Market Square actually was. For the merchant hub of the archipelago, it was abnormally tiny compared to how many people they were meant to feed on a weekly basis. Of course, other isles included the actual farms, but this was the distribution center. It would make sense if it was heavily populated, but there were only a few shops and stalls beyond the docks. 

“I expected more.” Usopp shifted his weight to his heels, weighing his expectations against the sad state of affairs the docks provided them with. 

“You’re not the first.” An older couple carrying boxes of fresh fruit popped out from one of the storefronts. “Most of the processing is taken care of further inland.” One of the older women regarded them. “I assume you’re passing through?” 

“You got it!” A smile split Franky’s face while the other two stood at his sides, clearly unamused by the whole thing. “We’re looking to stock up on stuff before getting back out there and heard this was the place to go. We weren’t lied to, were we?” 

The second woman piped up, wandering over to hand him the boxes in her arms. For a moment, he stared down at her, confused, but took them regardless. “We had a few extra boxes come through here that didn’t need to so we’re taking them back. If you help us with the rest, we’ll take you into town. How does that sound, gentlemen?”

All three look to one another for approval. None of them normally held the authority to make group decisions so appointing one of them the ‘team leader’ was either a fight to the death or a ‘nose goes’ sort of situation. In the end, all eyes landed on Franky, even the older women.

“I-- Sure! We need to get there anyway so what’s carrying a few boxes to help you out.” His eyes drifted back towards the other two who were quick with thumbs up and nods of agreement.

It was decided. 

“Perfect! I’ll have you two boys take these parcels if you don’t mind.” The first woman motioned for Sanji and Usopp to collect the things by their front door, stacking her package atop the one in Franky’s arms. “You don’t mind carrying another one, do you dear?” It made sense to load him up with things. 

He could’ve carried all of them if he really wanted to. 

“It’s a bit of a walk to get there, I hope that’s alright.” 

“Not a problem,” Sanji spoke up, hiking one of the packages up under his arm. “We’d have to walk there regardless.” 

“Oh.” She giggled to herself, “That’s right! Silly me.” 

“At least we have the both of you to help us get there.” 

Usopp hurried up beside the women, struggling to keep the box he was carrying from slipping. “You seem like you’ve both been here for a while--” 

“Usopp! You can’t imply things like that!” The cook snapped back immediately, shoulder checking the sniper as he came up alongside him. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart! He’s not wrong. Let him ask his question.” 

“My question! Yes! We just came from the college. Is the market connected with the stuff going on over there apart from just supplying food? I’m not sure what a college like that would need for their research, but I’m curious.” 

The first woman seemed to light up at the mention of the college. 

“I take it you’re there to have your dreams read then? It’s quite an eye-opening experience! I did it around a decade ago when they first started offering dream readings to other islands in the archipelago. I haven’t regretted it since!” 

“Uh-- no? We’re just here to restock our supplies before moving on. A few members of our crew are back at the college trying to figure out how to deal with a bout of insomnia we’ve all got, but that’s it.” 

The women look to one another and come to a silent conclusion without saying a word. 

“I think you should consider it. We’re not saying it because we did it ourselves, but because it might help you figure out the root cause of this collective insomnia-- it is collective insomnia, right?” 

“That's what it seems like. It all started around the same time and we haven’t been able to figure it out since.” With a few larger strides, Franky manded to catch up with the rest of the group. “I think this is the first time we’ve actually stopped to acknowledge that we need help.” 

“He’s right,” Sanji spoke, “I don't know what happened, but I do know that I want it taken care of.” The others nod in agreement. “If the doctors at the college think dream reading can fix this, then I’ll do it. I just want a full night’s sleep again.” 

The group continued onward, eventually making it to the market. To their surprise, it was a lot larger than they were led to believe. It almost came across like an entire town square set up specifically for business. Everything had been built in a large circle facing the road back towards the docks. 

“Welcome to the heart of Market Square! I guess it’s more like a circle, to be honest, but don’t bother with specifics!” The ladies navigated through the bustling crowds and returned each box to their respective stall and storefront. Before long, the three were empty-handed once again. 

“Thank you so much, ladies.” Franky was the first to speak up, lowering his head in a sign of thanks. “We probably could’ve just followed the road ourselves, but it was nice having some extra company. Are you going to be alright getting back on your own or do you want to wait for us and we’ll head back with you?” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ve walked that road plenty of times! We’ll be fine, but thank you!” 

And just like that, they were left to their own devices again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you know where we’re going?” Zoro huffed. The three had been wandering town without a map trying to find a man whose name they didn’t know. Their limited knowledge was sure to help them when they needed it most. 

“Do you?” Nami snapped. “Then don’t stress me out like that. I just have to find someone who looks like they’d know something about the people here.” 

“Isn’t that profiling?” 

“Are you just talking to hear yourself talk or are you going to be helpful?” 

“I thought you didn’t want me sticking my nose into anything?” 

The two of them had been making offhanded quips on and off throughout their entire walk about town. Whether their attitudes were chalked up to the lack of sleep was left to be determined, but it certainly hadn’t helped their case from the moment they grouped up. 

“Hey!” Luffy’s unrestrained exclamation cut through their side-conversation. “Isn’t that the old man from yesterday! Hey gramps! Do you remember us?” Before Nami could grab for his collar again, he was off. He charged off down the street until sliding to attention behind the familiar frame of the man in question. 

“Leave it to Luffy to solve problems without trying.” The others came up behind him shortly to confirm that yes, this was the man they were looking for. 

“Oh! It’s you again, and you brought your friend.” He regards Zoro with a smile. “How are you feeling today, son? Any better than yesterday?” 

“Son--?” 

“He’s still dealing with a few things! We’re all dealing with a few things, honestly.” Nami pushed herself past the two boys, stepping up to the old man, a few nervous laughs attempted to divert attention from the scene Luffy had caused. Mad-dashing through the streets of town was normally frowned upon. 

“Oh? Is that so?” The man’s gaze shifted from Zoro, to Luffy, and finally to Nami. “I assume that’s why you were heading to the college, for help with these things.” 

“That’s why we let all the smarter people stick around and talk to the doctor person!” Luffy called out, only to be met with the rap of both Nami and Zoro’s knuckles against his head. “OW! What was that for!” 

“We’re smart too-- but that’s beside the point. How familiar are you with the history of the archipelago?” 

He thought for a moment. 

“I know as far back as when I was a boy, but I’m not sure how far back you’re looking for.” 

“If it can answer some questions I have then that’s perfect.” 

“And your friends? Do they have questions?” 

Zoro had already begun wandering off and Luffy was at his heels, a pinky half jammed into one of his nostrils as he stomped along beside him. 

“No, but they do have an explanation as to why they’re walking away when I distinctly remember telling them to stay close by.” She raised her voice slightly, just enough for them to hear the frustration in her words. 

Slowly, the two turned on their heels and slinked their way back over. 

The old man broke into a hearty fit of laughter. “You all certainly are something else. I was just on my way back home for a cup of tea. There’s plenty to go around if you’d like to sit down and talk.” 

Nami nodded in agreement before the others could complain or object. Even if they had spoken out, they acknowledged, at least to a degree, that this was important to her. 

The old man’s home wasn’t that much further down the street and was almost identical to other homes on the stretch of road. It boasted traditional architecture and seems small enough to house a family of four at most. Ashes had been scattered across the front windowsill beside an incense holder. This was the third time she had seen this kind of setup. There had to be some kind of significance to it. 

“Excuse me, sir.” 

“Grandpa Yogi’s fine.”

“Okay… Grandpa Yogi-- I’ve been seeing incense along streets and in front of everyone’s houses. Is there a reason for that?” 

Yogi ushered the three inside and set the kettle atop his stove. “You know this archipelago just so happens to sit on the strongest point between the veil of the waking and veil of the sleeping, right?” 

The three shook their heads.

“Well, there’s some kind of scientific explanation for this, but something about this place heightens brain activity during REM sleep. That's the state where you dream. Everyone at the college is using this location to their benefit by studying the dreams of those of us on the archipelago. Of course, they also study their own dreams and travelers if they’re interested.” The man crossed the room, sifting through the cupboard for some teacups. “It might be worth your while to give it a shot while you’re here.” 

“Let’s say we wanted to give it a shot,” Nami started, “What exactly would we be looking for-- or what would the college be looking for?” 

The old man shrugged. He then set out the three cups before heading to a pantry to collect a few jars of leaf tea. “I guess that all depends on what questions you want to be answered.” 

“How do you mean?” Zoro, who had finally decided to pay attention, spoke up. 

“Dreams are the mind’s way of processing incoming and outgoing information and experiences. They paint pictures of things that might not have the sense to us, but they have meaning. Some people look at it in terms of messages sent to us from the heavens, but the people here view it as the science of psychoanalysis.” 

The swordsman nodded. He didn’t fully understand what the old man was going on about, but he had a vague idea. “So basically, we tell people about our dreams and it’s supposed to tell us what’s keeping us awake?” 

“Well, I’m not sure.” The whistle of the kettle alerted him to the stove. He fixed the tea for each of the cups, pausing his explanation as he did so. 

When everything was ready, he motioned to a small table in the center of the room. “Take a seat. It’ll be nicer to drink and talk at the table.” 

Everyone did as instructed, including Luffy despite how much he fidgeted once he was settled. 

“I don’t know if it’ll give you answers to the actual cause behind your inability to sleep, but whatever your dreams unearth will at least allow you to rest easier. Isn’t that what you all want?” 

Nami furrowed her brows.

Zoro crossed his arms. 

Luffy simply smiled and drank his tea. 

* * *

The three who stayed behind at the college had spent a majority of the afternoon sifting through books in the library. Most of the detailed cases of the locals and citizens of the archipelago. Each case file included descriptions of individuals. A few had written accounts of instances in childhood and young adulthood that were of import to keep on record. The most surprising about the files that contained these accounts were the dreams recorded. Most of the dreams had clear ties and connections to the accounts. 

A few who lost children or family members dreamt of their loved ones through specific events and things that held significant memories. 

Some of the case files, especially those of younger children, contained lists of things the children had recently been punished for. Their dreams related specifically to emotions like guilt, anger, and fear. The dreams themselves weren’t always connected to the things they had done, but the emotions carried over into their subconscious. 

The more the three read, the more intriguing these studies became. 

By the time Dr. Vanderhall returned, the sun was already beginning to paint the room brilliant shades of golden light. The other groups should be on their way back to the college. 

“I take it you all found something to dig into?” 

“It’s incredibly fascinating, doctor!” Brook had perched himself in one of the chairs besides Robin to read the files she was finished scanning. He had a folder half disassembled in his hands. “We’ve only been here for a few hours but I want to keep on reading.” 

“He’s right.” Robin perked up, adjusting her reading glasses. “There’s something about these dream studies that almost make you want to try it out for yourself.”

The doctor smiled. “I couldn’t agree more. Most of the people working here have gone through it themselves out of curiosity.” Suddenly, a thought occurred to them. “Actually, that might not be such a bad idea.” 

Chopper, who had been plucking files to read, poked out from around one of the shelves. “What might not be such a bad idea?” 

“Your sleep paralysis might not be caused by anything external or even physical. This might have something to do with a collective psychosis.” Excitement painted itself across their features as she readied a paper and a pen. “Now, I hope you don’t mind me asking a few personal questions. You don’t have to answer but it would be helpful.”

They joined the others at the table and jotted a few foreword notes before speaking again. 

“Has there been anything within the last few weeks that could potentially be considered traumatic? This could be individual accounts or something you all experienced collectively.” 

“I’ll respectfully refrain from talking for everyone, but I can speak for myself.” The archeologist leaned back in her chair. Of all the things that had happened since joining the Strawhats, she couldn’t ignore the fact that her own past had caught up with her. Something told her the same could be said of the others. She might’ve been there when they all first agreed to stand with Luffy, but for those she had seen, there were things that still haunted them. Whether they were ready to talk about it yet was up to them. “I know I’ve revisited some things recently.” 

It was far easier to speak up once she had. Such was the power of influence. 

Brook cleared his throat. “I’ve also just recently found myself amongst this crew after countless decades of facing the horrors of my own mind. Perhaps a look into my dreams might uncover a cure for this… what’s the best way to phrase it… madness, I suppose.” 

Compared to the other two, Chopper stood silently. There were things on his mind as well from his past, but he chose to keep them to himself. “It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. Who knows what we’ll figure out if we do.” 

The other two nodded in agreement. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince the others with the aid of Dr. Vanderhall. In fact, they seemed to be just as interested in the idea as the three Strawhats were. 

“If it doesn’t solve your sleep issues, I will continue to look into things on my end to ease your troubles. At least there’s the possibility of working through whatever might be plaguing your thoughts regardless of whether it’s causing your insomnia.” They jotted a few final notes down before rising to their feet. “I’ll write up some case files for you all just in case. If there are any problems, don’t hesitate to come and find me. I’ll do whatever I can to help out.” 

With a smile, they turned on their heels and retreated back into the main hall. 

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Robin?” Chopper scrambled up onto one of the adjacent chairs. “I’m curious to see what they’re able to find, but do you really think the others will want to?” 

“I’d like to think some of them would be curious about it, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Brook and Chopper nodded in unison. 

“If anything, we’d have to get the okay from Luffy. He’s our captain, after all.” 

Once again, the two nodded. 

“Good. Then we’re in agreement. We’ll talk to everyone when they get back and we’ll figure out where to go from there.” 

* * *

The rest of the late afternoon into the evening was uneventful for all three of the separate groups. The three that met with Yogi in town headed back towards the college the moment the sun began to set and made it just in time for a hot meal. The three tending the groceries, however, managed to get back just as the evening was transitioning into the night. 

When they finally returned to their rooms, the other groups were already waiting for them. 

“Took you guys long enough!” Luffy collapsed back onto one of the beds in the door room. “We thought you weren’t going to make it back until tomorrow.” 

“I was considering dropping anchor just off the coast and then bringing her in to dock in the morning but Sanji insisted we made the effort to get back before you all went to bed.” Franky sighed, collapsing in the second bed on the other side of the room. It wasn’t his, but it didn’t really matter. He was exhausted regardless of which room he was in. 

Finally, the Strawhats were reunited once more, albeit tired and ready to crawl into bed for the night despite knowing how terrible their nights would be anyway. 

Above the gentle hum of conversation throughout the room, Chopper did his best to gather everyone’s attention. A few rounds of coughing got all eyes focussed in his direction. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but there’s one thing we all need to discuss before heading to sleep.”

“And that is?” Nami settled down on the edge of Luffy’s bed, casually pushing his sandaled feet to the side. 

“The three of us who were at the college talked to Dr. Vanderhall about the research they’ve been doing here and we learned a little bit about their dream studies.” 

“The science of psychoanalysis?” Zoro had been sitting in the corner of the room sleeping, or so everyone had assumed. Instead, he spoke, his head still lowered down to his chest. 

Sanji furrowed a brow. “Did anyone else just hear that? The moss head in the corner was actually speaking some kind of sense.” 

“Watch it, eyebrows. We talked about it with the old man from the town. Apparently, their dream studies are a form of psychoanalysis.” 

“That’s the same thing we heard from the old ladies at Market Square.” Usopp piped up. “They were talking about getting their dreams read by the people at the college. We weren’t really sure what purpose they had, but if it has to do with the subconscious, then it would make sense why Dr. Vanderhall was so interested in our situation.” 

Chopper nodded. “That’s actually what we wanted to talk about. The three of us who stayed behind talked to Dr. Vanderhall about the possibility of having our dreams analyzed. It isn’t a guarantee that it’ll cure our insomnia, but if there’s anything weighing our subconscious down, it’ll at least put our minds at ease.” 

Each of the Strawhats grew silent, thinking over the proposition. From the things they had heard, it didn’t sound like there was anything to lose if they were to have their dreams analyzed. Curiosity was enough to intrigue them, but actually committing was something else entirely. 

“I’m down for anything if Luffy wants to give it a try.” Brook motioned towards their captain. To their surprise, he had been listening. 

A bit of momentum rocked him back up onto his feet. “Sure! If it sounds like it’ll help, then I’m all for it! Naptime hasn’t been the same as it used to be and I want a nice breakfast, lunchtime, and dinner nap!” 

A smile tugged at Robin’s lips. “Aye aye, captain. I’ll let Dr. Vanderhall know in the morning if that’s what you want.” 

“I want you all to be able to be alright too. We’re not a fully functioning crew if none of us can get to sleep.” 

Franky chuckled. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Luffy!” 

With a plan in order, the crew dispersed back into their respective rooms to get what little sleep they could get. They were bound to struggle, but it was worth it to know a dream analysis might be what they need to get back to how things were. Whatever it entailed, the curiosity alone drove them into some semblance of a restful night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with this chapter! Between getting work together before Thanksgiving and Christmas as well as the deadlines for Big Bang, I was swamped. Luckily, I've been picking away at this chapter to finally get it out to you before the end of 2020. 
> 
> I was debating whether or not to split the three groups into three separate chapters to elaborate on what happened with each other them but I said-- y'know-- fuck it, let's just stick them all into one chapter and post a huge one instead. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. It's Decided! Journey To The Misty Islet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding to pursue the dream ritual Dr. Vanderhall suggested, the Strawhats embark on a trip to the local islet called The Sanctuary. Each crewmember is given the task of coming up with questions and intentions that might point the seers guiding their dreams in the right direction. Will they choose to speak theirs aloud or will they keep it to themselves?

Rest came easier than sleep for the first time in a long time. Even still, their problems weren’t solved. A few hours of sleep, while they felt nice, weren’t as restful as they had all hoped. Having that plan in place to pursue dream readings and analyses gave them comfort and hope, but it didn’t give them a full night of the sleep their bodies craved. 

The Strawhats awoke one by one as they so often did and filed casually into the dining hall with the other doctors and professors. Breakfast wasn’t anything fancy, but it was enough to put food in their bellies and kick them into gear. If anything, they’d need something to keep them from knocking out during the day. They had things they needed to do. 

As the morning meal came to an end, Dr. Vanderhall hurried briskly into the room, taking up the place at the head of the table. 

“Good-morning.” A smile stretched from ear to ear as if they couldn’t contain their excitement. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope your evening was just as restless as last night.”

Usopp furrowed his brows. “How else are we supposed to take it then?” 

“I mean it in that I’m trying to figure out if having a productive day would’ve forced you to get a good night’s sleep, but I still expected there to be some kind of problem. You’re welcome to take it in whatever way you’d prefer, but I didn’t intend for it to be inappropriate.” 

It wasn’t too difficult to see the wear and tear that a lack of sleep had on them. The Strawhats, for the most part, look pitiful. Luffy, however, still seemed like his same, exuberant self. 

Without warning, he rose from his seat, slamming his palms down on the tabletop. 

“We want you to read our dreams!” He grinned. “We decided it last night!” 

A smile graced the doctor’s lips. It was genuine. “I was going to suggest the same thing, but it looks like you’re all in agreement. Perfect!” As they so often did, they jotted down a few more notes in their journal. 

While the decision might have been decided, the truth of the matter was that none of them knew the actual procedure. There was information aplenty about the studies and cases themselves but there was nothing about what the actual experience entailed. 

Was it some kind of surgical procedure?   
Was it an interrogation?   
Was it a discussion with a psychiatrist?

Everyone in the archipelago knew just how important these kinds of studies were, but no one had said a single thing about what it actually was. 

“Hold on a minute!” The group might’ve been in agreement, but Nami wasn’t planning on letting their unspoken questions go unanswered. “Before we go through with anything, I’d like you to clarify a few things. There’s all this talk about dream readings and psychoanalysis studies but I’d like to talk about what we’re going to be undergoing before we actually sign on for this.” 

Franky nodded in agreement. “The lady’s got a point. Even just running through it real fast would help us breathe a bit easier.”

“Of course! I wasn’t going to send you off without making sure we were all on the same page.” They flipped to an earlier page in their journal before setting it down in the center of the table for everyone to see. It wasn’t anything more than a set of steps and a list of various spices along with what they stood for: cedar, sage, sweetgrass, things of that nature. 

“Before anything, you’re going to need to set some intentions. What are some things you’d like answers to? In your case, it would probably be the reasons why you’re unable to sleep, but if there’s anything else you want answers to, be sure to have those in mind as well. If there’s something you’re struggling to come to terms with, if there’s something that you’re unsure about, if you are split between two decisions, those are the things you need to keep in mind at all times. Repeat it like a mantra in your head until you move to the Sanctuary.” 

They pointed to a small map-like diagram of the archipelago. A few miles off the coast of the isle they were currently on was a small islet simply named The Sanctuary. 

“When you get there, there will be a stone path leading up towards a large shrine. You won’t need to say anything to anyone once you get there. There will be people there who will separate you and provide a comfortable place for you to sleep. They will be the ones to guide you through what you have to do. Answer any questions they ask and they will make sure you’re safe while you sleep. Each of you will awaken at your own pace, so don’t be worried if some take longer than others. You all have things to work through subconsciously, so be patient, let things happen as they happen, and hopefully, you’ll have a clearer idea of what’s been causing you issues.” 

The doctor closed their journal before pulling it close against their chest. “If not, all the information taken from those observing your dreams will be sent over here for us to analyze. You can talk to us when you get back if you still have trouble with things. How does that sound?” 

“You sure we’re going to have some kind of spiritual enlightenment?” Zoro lifted his gaze from the table. For some reason, he wasn’t entirely convinced. If they were unable to sleep, what made any of them think that some kind of magic ritual was going to cause them to dream? From the description they gave, that was the biggest flaw. “How can you guarantee we’re going to dream?” 

“I can’t guarantee anything, but I don’t think we’ve ever had encountered a case like that. If you’re unable to dream, then you’ll have to tell me about it for my notes. That’s all I can say.” 

The other Strawhats, unlike Zoro, seemed relatively content with the doctor’s explanation. Of course, they had their own questions, but they would be answered in time most likely. Apart from that, they were as ready as they would ever be to head out, especially their captain. He was practically out the door. 

“Well? We know where we have to go, so hurry up!” His shouts bounced off the walls of the college the entire way to the front gate. Even as they waved goodbye on their way towards town and the ports, his voice still carried. It wasn’t like they were in any hurry. It was the excitement more than anything that motivated Luffy. 

“How do you think we’re going to handle him on the trip around the island?” Nami sidled up to Robin. For most of the trip so far, she had been leading the charge in terms of finding the solution to their ailments. If anyone were to have an idea of what to do moving forward, she was the best bet. 

With a laugh, Robin couldn’t help but shrug. “I’ll be honest with you, I’m not entirely sure what to do with him apart from letting him wear himself out. He’s agreed to come along and let us pursue this, which means he’s open to participating. I’d be curious to see what kinds of things are going on in that head of his.” 

“If he’s alright sharing it.” 

“Yes, if he’s alright sharing it.” 

Their captain was a man of actions, not words. That didn't mean he wasn’t able to speak eloquently when push came to shove, but on any other day, his boundless energy and emotional extremes spoke for him. 

The ways in which he took on those larger than him in defense of his friends spoke to love. 

The ways he embraced strangers as if they were long-lost friends spoke to his compassion. 

The ways he often defended those despite his claims to be a criminal spoke to his empathy. 

There were a million other ways to pick apart how he expressed the things he couldn’t say, but in this instant, they wished he would finally speak. There were things in his head that ate away at him. There had to be given the things he’d seen and done, even before forming his crew. It was only a matter of time before it would all be laid bare before the rest of them. 

With that being said, the rest of the crew would, in turn, expose their own inner demons, worries, flaws, and worst nightmares. 

The more they thought about it, the worse this idea seemed to be. While it was a wonderful way to dig into the things that kept them up at night, it would force them all to adopt the idea of trust and how deep it actually ran between them. 

* * *

It took a few hours for Franky to maneuver the Sunny around the coastline of Telmeo, the main island. The archipelago might’ve looked small on the map Mae had scribbled up for them, but things were larger than expected. Beyond the walls of the college were several other small clusters of villages scattered along rolling hills. Additionally, the other side of the island was heavily cloaked by forest in places where the hills dipped and descended. Chances were that there were more small groups of homes and villages hidden beneath the dense foliage. 

“You think they’ve all gotten their dreams read?” Chopper laid sprawled out on the grass of the main deck, his hooves outspread beside both Luffy and Usopp, both of whom followed his example. 

“Who?” Usopp craned his neck towards the reindeer, “Everyone else on the island? I wouldn’t be surprised. You saw their library, after all. You know how many records they have.” 

“I know… but I still feel a bit nervous about doing it myself.” 

“What have you got to be nervous about?” Luffy kicked himself up into a sitting position, calling out over the rush of waves as they battered the hull of the ship. “This is supposed to be fun! It’s like getting our fortunes told or something!” 

Usopp rolled his eyes. “Luffy, this is supposed to help us cure our insomnia, not tell us about our love lives or whether we’re going to get rich.” 

“We’re supposed to be looking into ourselves.” Robin piped up from a nearby lounge chair. She peeked her eyes over the binding of her book as she spoke. “Our dreams are a look into our subconscious to find the things that bother us the most. Dr. Vanderhall hopes that if we’re able to face whatever is prying at our thoughts, it might grant us the relief we need to get a full night’s sleep. It’s not guaranteed, but there’s a possibility it’ll help.” 

Chopper rolled over onto his stomach before pulling himself to his feet. “And what happens if it doesn’t help?” 

“The worst thing that can happen is that we have to work with the doctor and try what they suggest. I don’t think we’re at risk to lose anything by participating in something like this. Wouldn't you want a better understanding of yourself?"

“I’ll admit,” Brook piped up from his spot by the mast, “I’m curious to see what my subconscious has hidden away if I even have one that is.” It was a valid question, but given his animated consciousness, the existence of his subconscious wasn’t that big of a stretch. “I would hope I’m not alone in that.” 

His words silenced the crew. The unknown of what lurked in the deepest corners of their mind could be anything. It could be their worst fears, their darkest nightmares, or nostalgic memories they thought they’d lost. These dreams would bring it all to the forefront. 

Nami, who was seated on the staircase up to the kitchen, audibly sighed. From the moment they arrived, she had been taking in all she’d heard. From Mae to Dr. Vanderhall to Grandpa Yogi, there was always something to consider about their state of affairs. Of everything that bubbled in her mind, the thought of setting intentions continued to bubble to the top. 

What were her intentions? What questions did she want to be answered? 

What intentions did the others hold for themselves? 

Everything she did and every decision she made was founded on the question: Am I someone to be proud of? 

Her choices to pursue cartography, her choices to save Cocoyashi Villages by joining the Arlong Pirates, her choices to turn to Luffy-- each one made her question whether or not someone could be proud of her. 

As close as she was with the Strawhats, they were still closed off to her in a manner of speaking. She knew only what they talked about and what she experienced alongside them. Everything else was locked behind the walls they themselves had erected. Perhaps this was an opportunity to tear them down, no matter how terrifying the idea of it was. 

It was something they’d all find out in due time. 

* * *

Sailing the rest of the way around the main island took the better part of the day. All eyes scanned the horizon for some semblance of the islet in question, but nothing seemed to stick out until just after dinner. A small sliver of land just below the setting sun drew closer with every passing moment. 

It was exactly as the doctor had described. Based on an educated glance, it was around the size of a large village the entire way around. A large mountain-like incline curled around most of the islet apart from a dip down into what looked like the only way to access whatever sat at its center. 

Shrines were scattered along the mountains, but most of the intricate architecture was at the center. That must have been the Sanctuary. The craftsmanship in the buildings as they approached took on more natural architecture as opposed to the traditional bright and colorful decoration on shrines elsewhere in the world. While it looked desolate from the port, something about it felt oddly homey. 

“Incredible…” Robin had placed her book down before wandering to the Sunny’s railing to get a better look at everything while they docked. 

“It looks pretty dreamlike to me!” Franky called from the helm, readying to drop anchor. “They really weren’t kidding about this place.” A splash of the anchor breaching the waves below officially docked them at the islet’s port. 

The Sanctuary's only noticeable port wasn’t anything more than a run-down boardwalk through some reeds. It carried on into the shallower waters until it reached marshy shores. From then on, it was nothing but a mystery. 

Luffy hopped from the deck of the Sunny, landing with a bounce on the rickety dock. “What’re we waiting for!? I wonder if anyone around here has any meat… I’m starving!” 

“But you just--!” Before the chef could manage to finish his sentence, the Strawhat captain disappeared beyond the brush. “--ate…” 

One by one, the remaining members of the crew followed in their captain’s stead. As far as they could tell, he had magically disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

The forest itself wasn't anything special. It was dimly lit by the full moon overhead and coated in a gentle mist, but that alone wasn't too shocking. What was truly surprising wasn’t the fact that the flora of the island had gone seemingly untouched, it was the fact that the things built by human hands, seemed far too surreal to be believable. 

The tapping of steps against the planks of the boardwalk transformed into a stone walkway laid into the earth. However long it had been there wasn’t easy to discern, but the moss blurring the edge of the path had probably grown for a few decades at least. For the number of people who claimed to have walked that same path, it certainly didn’t seem like it got much use. 

However, those thoughts didn’t pierce the young captain’s mind as he sprinted ahead through the misted forest. 

He was on a mission. 

Charging onwards always seemed to be the go-to when he was motivated by something exciting. If there was something new to explore, he wanted it now, not later. If there was something to do, he’d volunteer to give it a go. After all, he’d already built it up in his mind that this was something akin to fortune-telling. It was obvious that they were going to tell him his destiny as the Pirate King. What else could they possibly tell him that he wasn’t already sure about? 

Eventually, he skidded to a halt at the base of the first set of stairs he’d come to so far. There weren’t any kind of markers indicating where he was along the path and how much longer he was from any kind of landmark. 

Strange. 

The boy narrowed his gaze up towards the landing of the stairs, hoping to get a look at how high up they actually went, but instead, he caught sight of a figure. 

From where he stood, it appeared to be a feminine figure around the same age as himself. She wore a simple outfit that cinched at the waist and her hair had been pulled into a ponytail that dripped over her shoulder. She didn’t speak, but as she turned on her heels, a glance over her shoulder acted as an invitation for Luffy to follow. 

Ascending the stairs felt effortless, and soon he had reached the summit. Spread out before him was a widened walkway beneath an ancient torii gate. It was dark in color, decorated with a few chimes that tinkled with the wind. Something about it was still haunting to behold at a first glance.

Just beyond the archway was the figure. 

“Hey…” For once, he spoke softly. “My name’s Luffy. Who are you?” 

“I’m here to receive you.” 

He cocked his head. “And do you have a name?” 

“I don’t.” 

“You don’t have a name? Everyone has a name.” 

The edges of her lips curled into a smile. His innocence amused her. “We all have names, but I don’t go by one. I just am.” 

She motioned for Luffy to follow her again before continuing on down the path. Each step echoed about them as if the remainder of the forest had been shrouded in silence. Even the chimes seemed like they'd stopped jingling. 

Luffy followed without much contest, stepping beneath the gate to find himself approaching a large shrine-like building. By the look of it, it had been properly taken care of. A few patches of moss still spilled over the pathway, but other than that, the building, and courtyard before it, looked immaculate. 

“Where are we going?” The boy jogged slightly, catching up with the figure rather quickly. 

“I’ve been tasked with helping you find your way through your dreams.” 

“Cool!” He giggled, hopping a bit with each step. “You’re my own personal fortune teller!” 

“I’m not a fortune teller. I’m a seer-- one of many who live and practice dream-crafting here in this Sanctuary. We conduct ritualistic dreams to uncover the things hiding in the corners of one’s mind.” The figure stopped abruptly, turning to Luffy with a cocked brow. “Is that not why you’ve come here?” 

After a moment of silence, Luffy shook his head. “I wanted to get my dream fortune told. You can still do that, right?” 

The figure turned to continue walking.

“Right, you’re not a fortune teller.” His skipping resumed. “Then I’ll have one of those dream rituals. That kind of sounds like why we’re here.” 

“Then come with me and we can get started.” 

The two continued onward in through the front doors of the building. Instead of what one might normally expect in a place like this, all that furnished the main room was a decorated futon, shelves of spices each displayed in glass jars, and wooden trinkets hanging from beams, columns, and doorways. Candles had been placed atop a curved altar at the head of the futon and flickered against the darkness of the room itself. While it held an air of solitude, there was something almost magical about it. 

“If you could, please get yourself as comfortable as you're able. There are garments at the end of the futon if you wish to wear something other than the clothes you have brought with you.” 

The clothes at the edge of the cushion were plain but soft to the touch. The outfit included a pair of long pants that tied at the hip, a shirt with ties along the side and again along his chest and a robe that lightly draped over him. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t the most relaxing thing he’d ever worn. A sash around his midsection kept things snugly in place. 

“Now that you’re comfortable, I’m going to ask you a few questions and I’d like for you to be as open and candid with your answers as you’re able.” 

The figure moved to stand beside one of the shelves of spices before asking their first question. 

“Why are you here?” 

Luffy furrowed his brows, thinking for a moment. “I’m here because my crew suggested we come here.” 

As he spoke, the figure reached for various spices, plucking a few from their jars before placing them into a medium-sized bowl sitting on a nearby table.

“What is something often on your mind?” 

Again, he thought. “What’s next-- things like where we’ll go and what we’ll do.” 

“Are you speaking about your crew? Not about yourself?” They turned back to him, expecting an answer, but were met with a nod. 

“And lastly, I’d like you to set an intention for this ritual. I want you to name aloud something that you wonder about often or question when you lie awake in the evening.” 

This final inquiry was met with no hesitation, a stark shift in the answers to the previous questions. Apparently, he had been thinking about this ever since Dr. Vanderhall had brought it up.

“What more do I need to become King of the Pirates?” 

While most who had heard him speak of his hopes of becoming King of the Pirates would have expressed shock or surprise at his words, the figure picked a few more spices. They added them to the bowl along with the others and moved to sit beside the futon. 

“Please, come lie down and rest. I feel that you and I are ready to begin.” From the center of the bowl, a gentle flicker began to grow into a steady stream of smoke curling into the air between them. 

Luffy did as was asked and settled in under the covers atop the futon. 

“I ask that you breathe deeply and think only of sleep. I shall watch over you as you rest and I shall be here when you awaken.” A few wafts of smoke swirled past his nose. There were sweet notes of tropical flowers, fresh morning dew, and ocean breeze on summer mornings. A few crackles of cooked meat and heavy drink soon danced across his senses, joining the shadows that began to take form behind his eyelids. 

It all looked smelled familiar, far too familiar. 

Almost as if… he were-- _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it to the dreams! I've been the most excited about getting to this part of the story! The follow chapters are going to be covering each of the Strawhats and the contents of their dreams, so get ready for a wildly angsty, edgy, and heartbreaking time. I'm not ready but I'm also SUPER ready. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for your patience with these past few chapters as they've led up to the actual reveal of the dreams. Also, thank you to everyone who's kept their eye on this story as it's grown! I really appreciate all the wonderful words and all the people who are excited about this story! It means a lot to me! <3


	6. Cheers! A Drink Between Captains!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy awakens to the rolling hills of Foosha Village and an expanse of familiar farmland without his coveted straw hat. Retracing what he believes to be his previous steps, the captain of the Strawhat pirates runs into some old friends along with someone he'd only ever heard stories about. Can he prove to them that he's rightfully deserving of the name Strawhat Luffy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first of the dream chapters is FINALLY HERE! 
> 
> You have no idea how excited I am to get this up and published. I've been doing a lot of planning for these chapters and I can't wait to share them and show them off. This was where the entire story began, so I hope you enjoy them as much as I did coming up with them. 
> 
> Don't worry, each Strawhat will have their own unique chapter. They're going in some kind of order, but they aren't that specific. I'm sorry if you're looking for a particular character. It might be sooner rather than later or later rather than sooner. Enjoy them all nonetheless! 
> 
> Thanks, everyone!

There was something that could be said about the way the sea air felt from the comfort of land that would never match up to the way it felt on the water itself. Despite it not tasting of salt or beating into the sails with the playful ferocity of a wild cat, it still danced just the same along the coast. 

The boy inhaled deeply, taking in a lungful of rich air, and allowed his eyes to flutter open. Clouds painted the sky in brilliant plumes of white as they drifted parallel to the water. Just looking at them fueled the inspiration needed to get the gears of his mind turning: a ship, a crew, adventures aplenty, and the One Piece.

He’d have it all in due time. 

With a forceful push, he launched himself up from the patch of grass he’d been laying in to finally take in the seemingly endless expanse of ocean that stretched out before him. 

It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. 

“Wait for me... okay?”

Luffy spoke his private wishes and turned quickly on his heels. An almost magnetic pull willed him off down the hill and back through the trees towards the heart of town. While he hadn’t been there in what felt like an eternity, instinct drove his every step. 

Every dip, every swerve, every curve along the invisible path back felt as if he had made the trip a thousand times. Maybe it had been ingrained into his memory from how often he'd taken that route. 

The pounding of feet must have echoed like a stampede the nearer he drew coupled with the rush of wind through his hair. Wait, his hair? He tossed a hand up to his head to feel around for his hat, but it was absent. The realization sent him skidding to a halt. Where had his hat gone? He’d had it up until this moment, hadn’t he? The cord that normally hung it from around his neck when it fell out of place didn’t fall where it usually did and the sensation of weaved straw at his back was gone. 

Panic washed over him. 

He’d made a promise to watch over that hat and the legacy it passed to him, and he intended to keep that promise or die trying. 

Maybe Makino would know? People passed through her bar on a daily basis. If anything, the whereabouts of his hat might have passed through as well. 

His newfound hope spurred his pace onwards again.

It didn’t take long before he burst free of the treeline. With determination, he tore down the sides of rolling hills, making sure to draw the attention of farmers tending to their fields as he did. A few voices called out to him, urging him to slow his pace, but the boy simply waved them off with a laugh. Their words weren’t as important as the situation at hand: his missing hat. 

By the time he finally made it to Partys Bar, he was practically out of breath. A hefty mug of something to drink and a heaping plate of something to eat was all it would take to get him back into fighting shape. He’d eat and drink while he talked. That sounded like a decent idea. 

The sensation of uncured wood beneath his fingertips gave way to the bar’s interior without anything more than a gentle push. It gave at his presence instead of the actual act of pushing the doors open. While it was strange, Luffy hardly noticed it over the sight of the patrons that filled every corner of the room. 

Familiar faces of sailors that had once passed through town greeted him with cheers, song, and the toasting of mugs half full of whatever they contained. Townsfolk slung their arms around the shoulders of travelers, the working folk invited strangers to pull up to their tables, and Makino stood at the center of it all. A joyful grin split her lips as if tending to each and every person was her pride and joy. 

In a way, it was. The dirty dishes and empty drinks looking to be refilled weren’t, but the stories of lands across the sea and the company of those that sailed there were more than enough to bring a bit of adventure to the already bustling atmosphere of the bar itself. 

“Luffy! We were wondering when we’d see you!” Her eyes caught him the moment the door behind him swung shut. “Come on over! Pull up a chair.” She motioned him over with a nod of her head in the direction of a vacant stool. 

Eagerly, he bounded across the room, hopping atop the vacant seat with another laugh. Makino laid a full tankard of something sweet and a plate of juicy cuts of grilled meats before him without skipping. From the way she grinned at him, it all seemed too good to be true. Food and drink like this weren’t free. It never was. 

If he’d been younger, Shanks would have footed the bill with a--

“One day, I expect you to pay me back for this.” 

The words weren’t just a memory in the back of his mind, but resonated from the figure now taking a seat at his side. A pouch full of berries slid across the table, once again taking care of his mounting tab. 

“I swear, Luffy. You’re bleeding me dry!” 

If the voice alone hadn’t excited him, then catching the figure in his peripherals certainly did. It was impossible to mistake the vibrant red hair seared into his memory. 

“Shanks!” The boy laughed, a grin stretching from ear to ear. “Don’t worry about it! When I’m King of the Pirates, I’ll pay you back and treat you to dinner!” He reached for his drink, toasting it to the man at his side, and downed whatever he could fit into a solid gulp. 

“Be prepared for a hell of a tab then. I don’t plan to make it easy on your purse.” 

Makino’s ears pricked. She had been carrying over a second plate and mug for the red-headed captain and caught the tail-end of the conversation. “I think I have a note around here somewhere with how much you owe, Luffy.” She chuckled, setting the meal down. “It makes me cringe just thinking about how big a debt you’ve racked up.” 

“Eh--! Who cares! It’s not that big a deal!” 

While not surprising coming from Luffy, it still hit like a ton of bricks. His bluntness was just as powerful a force as his actual Devil Fruit abilities. 

“I don’t know, Luffy. I’d think someone who was planning on being the next King of the Pirates would be able to fulfill promises to their allies-- like that straw hat I gave you for example?” The man noted the hat or rather, its absence. 

The shift in the conversation caught the boy off guard and he quickly swallowed whatever was in his mouth. “Oh yeah! That’s why I came here! It went missing and I wanted to see if anyone here saw it. I always have it with me so… someone must’ve taken it when I was sleeping…” 

His inquiry seemed to stump the other two. The straw hat had become something of an icon along the trail Luffy and his crew had traveled. What it stood for was different for everyone who had seen them or had to pick up the pieces left in their wake. It signified hope to some, horror to others, and a mystery to those who were left to figure out who they actually were. 

The hat was first and foremost a symbol of a promise left to be fulfilled. 

As the three thought back over whatever they had or hadn’t seen, a patron sidled up to the stool beside Shanks to take a seat. The last thing they expected was to find the barmaid, a teenager, and Red-Haired Shanks all seated in thought, but it didn’t matter much. 

“What’s a guy gotta do to get a drink around here?” The laugh that followed was hearty, shaking the air about him with each joyful bellow. 

Makino jumped at the booming laughter but shot a smile in the direction of her newest customer regardless. “Tell me what you’re looking for and I’ll see what I can do!”

Another laugh tore through him like a crack of thunder. “If you’ve got a barrel of rum, send it my way, would you?” 

“An entire barrel?” While she was surprised at the request, she kept her expression as playful as she could: a smirk, a cock of the brow, a light chuckle to accompany her inquiry-- “That’s quite the request.” 

“Aye! I’m celebrating!” 

His drink arrived in the small wooden cask he requested. As long as he paid for it, there was little to actually be concerned about. Any kind of trouble he aimed to start would be swiftly dealt with by the regulars. They tended to handle their drinks as well as the excitement that grew a little too large to be contained within the confines of the bar. 

Luffy’s attention, while it had been running through where he’d been with the straw hat prior to waking up, caught on the barrel of rum now seated atop the counter. 

“Whoa!” The boy practically crawled up onto the table to get a better look at the size of the cask. While it wasn’t huge, it was still more than any one person could drink, and if they could, he’d kill to see it. “Are you planning on drinking all of that?!” 

The stranger grinned. “I don’t see what else I’d do with it!” He patted the barrel as if patting a friend on the shoulder. “You see, I’m getting ready for a pretty big adventure.” 

Each word drew nearer to the assumptions Luffy had begun making. There was rum, an adventure, and only the sea to explore. There was no mistaking it. “Are you a pirate!?” 

He cocked a brow. “All depends on who’s asking.” 

Subtly had never been in the Strawhat captain’s vocabulary, evidenced by the way he nearly jumped from his chair at the chance to introduce himself. It was the case whenever he met someone that struck him as interesting, someone that seemed friendly, and even those he knew would never forget. 

“Monkey D. Luffy!” 

“Monkey D. Luffy…” The man repeated the name, humming amusedly with each syllable. “I didn’t expect to have the pleasure so soon.” Instead of shouting, as he had been before, the man spoke plainly. “And to think, Red-Haired Shanks would grace me with his company as well. If I’d known, I would’ve gotten a few more barrels.”

The fellow captain finally woke from his thoughtful trance. Only a select few spoke to him with such casual familiarity. 

“I didn’t think I would end up running into you here.” 

“Nor I you-- it’s been a while, hasn’t it.” As if by instinct, the stranger reached up to pluck the hat he was wearing from his head before placing it on Shanks’. A quick glance at the hat itself was enough to identify it as the infamous straw hat. 

“My hat!” The boy shot up to snatch the icon back from his mentor’s head. It had only felt comfortable on his own head as of late, and that’s where he intended on keeping it now that he'd found it. Soon, it was back where it belonged. “I’ve been looking everywhere for this!” 

Both of the older men halted their conversation to turn back to the rubber man. He was seated happily with the straw hat situated comfortably where it belonged. Compared to the boy’s joy, Shanks’ embarrassment was evident in the way he struggled to find the right words to scold his actions. The third man, instead of roaring with anger, roared with laughter instead. 

“I think you mean my hat. It was mine long before it was ever yours, you know.” He spoke as if the hat’s lineage was obvious, but the look on Luffy’s face said otherwise. 

“Mm… nope, I’m pretty sure this hat’s mine.” 

“Well, it might be yours now, but it _was_ mine at one point.” 

“But, it’s not yours _now_. Shanks gave it to me so technically it was his and now it’s mine.”

The third man crinkled his brows slightly. It had been amusing at first, but this back and forth was a bit more annoying the more it went on. “And do you know who gave it to Shanks?” 

Luffy pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. “Was it you?” 

“Aye! It certainly was!” The silence that followed was expected. Surely the kid could piece together whatever puzzle pieces he was meant to have. Still, all he could find was a blank stare meeting his gaze. “Really? Nothing?” 

Shanks cleared his throat. “He’s... only ever known that hat as mine, captain.” 

“Captain!?” All it took was one word to grab the boy’s attention. “Wait... are you...?”

Pride seemed to swell in the third man’s chest. “One of the best captains there ever was, if you can believe it! Sailed from coast to coast, and then some!” 

The shimmer of childlike wonder overtook the Strawhat Captain as the man continued to speak. 

“I might’ve only worn that hat for a while, but the legacy of the man who wore it hasn't been wiped from the history books. I doubt it ever will!” He pulled the cask of rum towards him and unhitched the cork at its base for a few gulps. Despite it not being designed like a mug, he still drank from it as if it was. When he was satisfied, he drew his forearm across his lips. “The name’s Gol D. Roger.” 

A sound similar to that of an animal shrieking in delight at the prospect of fallen food squeaked from the boy’s throat. It was the only sound, human or not, that he could manage to make. 

It was **_the_** Gol D. Roger. 

Not only was it him, in person, but the hat that he kept with him at all times had once belonged to him as well. If he didn’t have the stamina of a stampede, he would’ve collapsed then and there. 

“WHOA!!! You’re serious!?” 

“Deathly.” 

“Now you see why I neglected to tell him anything about that hat?” Shanks reached for his own mug of drink before giving it a few sips. “I’m not sure if he’s ever going to want to give it back to me now.” 

The legendary King of the Pirates had once worn the very hat Luffy swore by as a captain. He’d built his own legacy and dreams on that hat. He had made memories with it, influenced more lives than he could count, and made a name for himself with it. The fact that it had once belonged to the man he idolized made everything else minuscule in comparison. While those other things were no doubt great, knowing the King of the Pirates sailed with this very hat was a sign. 

This is what he was supposed to be doing.

“I have to!” His promise to Shanks was still one he intended on keeping. “You told me I had to give this back to you when I was strong enough to, and I still plan on it.” 

Roger narrowed his gaze on the red-head. “Ah, I see. That’s why you gave it to him.” 

“He’s got it in him to be a pretty incredible pirate, but I want to see it firsthand. I expect him to be ready to take on anything the moment we meet again.” He looked to Luffy. “He has a lot to prove.” 

“Boy--” Roger regarded him. “Let me ask you a few things.” He rose from his seat, moving to take the one on Luffy’s other side. As he settled down with his cask, he snatched the straw hat back, setting it down on the countertop. “If I like what I hear, maybe-- just maybe, I’ll give this back to you.” 

A switch flipped ever so subtly in the young captain. When it came to that hat, there was nothing but drive and focus. His crew had seen it, his enemies had seen it, and now Gol D Roger would see it as well. 

“Go for it.” 

The corners of Shanks’ lips gently tugged into a cocky smirk as the kid spoke. 

“Alright then, tell me why you want to be a pirate.” It was a simple question, one that anyone could answer.

“To become the King of the Pirates.” 

“That's the whole reason?"

“The King of the Pirates has the freedom to go where they want, do what they want, and doesn't answer to anyone. I want _that_ kind of freedom.” 

The elder captain would have asked for more detail, but something told him there wasn’t any. There didn’t seem to be anything about him that seemed like there were any ulterior motives to his claim. He didn’t seem to be in it for fame or fortune either. He didn’t aim for a title, but the title itself was his end goal. Once he reached it, what then? 

“Got any plans for once you’re King of the Pirates? Have you thought that out yet at least?” 

There was a moment of silence as Luffy worked to collect his thoughts. “I’ll… keep sailing with my crew. We’ll be untouchable, undefeatable, and we’ll go all over the world! We'll see everything there is to see!” 

“You know, you don’t have to be King of the Pirates to do those things. Being untouchable and undefeatable might be a bit tough, but you can do all those other things with what you already have.” 

“It has to be this way and it _will_ be this way. I'll make sure it is.” He didn’t intend on budging. When he said he was going to be King of the Pirates, he meant it. Some day in the distant future, that title would be his. 

The former King smiled to himself. It was that type of ambition that reminded him a lot of himself. Granted, he didn’t have that same kind of limitless energy, but the drive was there. The only thing that worried him was how young Luffy was. There were things out there that wouldn’t hesitate to cut him down at the expense of everyone around him, his crew included. Age played no part in the cruelty of those that aimed for the same title. 

“And your crew--” He began. 

“What about them?” Luffy's words were sharp, quick, and defensive: a touchy subject in the wrong context perhaps? 

“Becoming King of the Pirates isn’t something you can do alone, but it’s also something you can’t do without understanding the risk you pose to those who stand by you. Are you prepared to take responsibility for them should something happen?”

The air between the three captains grew eerily silent. Each understood the dangers they faced when leading a crew of dedicated friends and family. They would walk through fire and brimstone only to have a group of people at their back prepared to go through with them. While their crews might have understood what it meant to devote themselves to their captain, did they, as captains, understand what that loyalty actually meant? 

“Nothing will happen to my crew.” The boy spoke up at long last. “We’ve gone through enough and they’ve made it through. Who said you could judge my crew--?” 

“I never said I was judging your crew’s ability to handle things. I’m asking if you’re prepared to carry the weight of mistakes on their account as well as your own. Things _will_ go wrong and you’ll be left to make some pretty heavy calls.” The man’s grasp on the straw hat tightened ever so slightly. 

“He’s got a point.” Shanks lightly nudged him. “Your crew might stand by you and back up your decisions, but it would help to stop and think of them every now and again. The day might come when they run to defend you and get punished for their loyalty. Would you still be able to act as captain when your emotions overwhelm your ability to act rationally? It’s an unfair question to ask since no one truly anticipates things like that happening, but it's something every captain needs to be aware of.” With a gentle smile, he lifted the hat back to Luffy’s head, setting it in place. “I want to rest assured that you have what it takes to keep this hat, its legacy, and those that believe in it safe. You understand that, right?” 

When he had finally returned the hat, it was only a matter of seconds before Luffy reached up to run lithe fingers along the hat’s woven rim.

He didn’t speak for a long while.

It was impossible to hear things like that from two esteemed captains without thinking back on his own path to where he currently sat. 

The dream of becoming King of the Pirates, while seemingly assured in his mind, didn't assure the dreams of those at his back. They risked their lives, they risked their goals, they risked the clothes on their own backs to see to it that this wily boy from the East Blue could say with certainty that he’d made it. 

He didn’t deserve them. 

He didn’t deserve their loyalty. 

But at the same time, he had _earned_ it. 

“You’re not the first who’s thought I was crazy. Everyone who’s ever met me has said it at least once, but I’m fine with that.” When he was convinced the hat wasn’t going anywhere, he reached for his food again. “Sure, I’ll prove them right, but I aim to prove them wrong. My friends have all got something to prove… why do you think we make such a great crew?” 

A gratuitous bite of freshly cooked meat instantly brought the color back to his cheeks. “Wish you could’ve met them! They’re pretty awesome!” 

The captains to either side of the boy couldn't help but crack a smile. “If you’ve put your faith into them, then I’d like to see how you all fare out there in the New World.” Roger lifted his cask. “Shanks can vouch for me when I say my crew was pretty spectacular as well.” 

“They sure were… I’ll admit, there’s something pretty special about my guys too.” Roger lifted his mug in a similar fashion to Roger’s barrel. “We sure know how to pick ‘em, so let’s not lose ‘em, alright?” 

“I don’t plan on it!” Each of the three captains brought their drinks to their lips, downing its contents with a refreshing gasp. It might not have been the same drink in their glasses or the same families they toasted, but their sentiments remained the same. 

As captains, it was just as much about the guidance they offered their crew and the support their crews offered in return. Adventure, treasure, and status were great, but it was nothing without the bonds formed at sea. 

That, they understood perfectly. 

As the day drew quickly to evening, the growing sensation of a gentle breeze against the boy’s face eased into a whirling of cold air. It was unexpected seeing as the three of them were situated indoors, but the realization of where it was coming from overtook him. 

It was the brisk nighttime air rousing him from his sleep. 

A final chilled breeze pulled him from the comfort of Makino’s bar leaving him alone and comfortably settled atop the futon in the shrine. The figure that had accompanied him had disappeared, however, they didn't go without leaving him his clothes folded at his feet and a small bottle containing the past few hours he'd experienced behind closed lids. 

His crew, on the other hand, was still nowhere to be found... 

...and he desperately wished to see them. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything so why not have the first thing after the hiatus be a fanmade mini-arc. Go big or go home am I right? 
> 
> I know the first chapter isn't anything super exciting, but believe me when I say the coming chapters are going to dig into the best kind of angst, the most hard-hitting feels, and it's going to get really emo really fast. I'm looking forward to getting down to business and providing that good-good content for you.
> 
> Welcome to The Somnium Archipelago!


End file.
